Contradicciones
by pericles
Summary: Viñetas sobre la pareja Hermione y Ron para la comunidad 30 vicios. Picantes, humorísticos, románticos. ¿Te los vas a perder?
1. Cosas de adolescentes

**¡Hola a todos! **

**Este es un pequeño drabble, para la comunidad de 30 vicios, en la cual me he inscrito para escribir sobre la pareja Ron/Hermione, veremos cómo va todo...**

**¡Buena lectura!**

* * *

Vicio 19: Porno. 

-Perdón, Hermione. ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te lo repita? –exclamó Ron suplicante mirando a Hermione.

Hermione tenía los labios fruncidos, y sostenía con fuerza un libro de Encantamientos, del cual llevaba más de cinco minutos mirando la misma página. Ron se sentó en el mismo sofá que ella pero a cierta distancia, y miró el fuego crepitar de la Sala Común esperando una respuesta de parte de la castaña.

-¿Qué te perdone¡Ron, no me enfades más de lo qué estoy! –le advirtió Hermione pasando bruscamente de página.

Ron se acercó más a ella, y la miró fijamente.

-Hermione… -murmuró.

-¡Hermione, Hermione, Hermione! –exclamó enfadada-. Te pillo hojeando una revista porno con Harry, Dean y Seamus. ¿Y quieres qué te perdone? Por favor, no me hagas reír.

-Mione, eran solo chicas desnudas, nada más, para mi no significa nada. Todos los chicos de diecisiete años lo hacen. ¡No voy a ser el raro que no las mire!

-¡Me importa un pimiento lo que hagan o dejen de hacer los chicos de diecisiete años! Tú, eres MI novio –dijo Hermione cerrando el libro con fiereza, y dejándolo en el reposa brazos del sofá. Después se cruzó de brazos y añadió- Y no son solo chicas desnudas… Son chicas guapas, sexys, con las que todos soñáis con estar…

-¡Qué cosas dices Hermione!

-¡Sí, Ron, tengo razón! Yo… yo no puedo competir con esas chicas… –dijo ella apenada.

Ron cogió la cara de Hermione delicadamente con las dos manos, y acercó su boca a la de ella, y suavemente la besó. Luego se separó lentamente, y juntando ambas frentes, la miró a los ojos fijamente.

-Hermione¡Tú eres mil veces más inteligente qué esas chicas! Además, estás tan guapa cuando te enfadas, cuando tienes tu pelo más alborotado de lo normal por haber corrido. ¡Que hermosa eres cuando rompes las normas¡Y cuando te sonrojas! –exclamó completamente convencido de sus palabras y luego continuó más calmadamente-. Podría hablar de ti durante de horas… Y estuve viendo esas revistas era por qué estoy con mis amigos, nada más, no por qué tenga necesidad de ver otras chicas a parte de ti.

Hermione complacida se mordió el labio, mientras miraba la cara de Ron que usualmente se había puesto serio. Rodó los ojos.

-Vale¡Tú ganas! Te perdono… –admitió a regañadientes besando al pelirrojo de nuevo-. Pero… tú y tus amigos no podríais, no sé¿Pasar el tiempo de otra manera? Jugar a las cartas, adivinanzas, el ajedrez…

Ron rió negando con la cabeza.

* * *

**¿Te ha gustado querido lector¿O era horrible? Dimelo en un review (sí, acepto criticas constructivas, pero, no sean crueles, tengan un poco de tacto...)**

**¡Besos, y gracias por haber utilizado un momento de vuestro tiempo en mi humilde fic!**

**IRene**


	2. Venganza

**¡Hola! **

**Estoy de vuelta con el vicio nº10... He decidido publicar uno cada cinco días :D Este vicio se lo dedico a todas las que me han dejado reviews estos últimos dias en "el duelo", y "porno", y las demás... Y a hermioneyron que siempre me deja uno, y a BiAnKrAdClIfFe.**

**¡Espero que os guste! **

**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a JK Rowling, yo solo utilizó los personajes para divertirme un poco a su costa... **

* * *

**Vicio 10: Venganza.**

-¿Os podéis creer lo qué acabamos de hacer?–exclamó Hermione dejándose caer en el sofá en frente de la chimenea de la sala común.

-Sí Hermione, hemos estado divirtiéndonos–dijo Ron sonriente.

Ron y Harry se sentaron en el sofá, a cada lado de Hermione.

-Divertirnos sí, pero rompiendo unas cincuenta normas.

-Seguro que no hay tantas–murmuró Ron por lo bajo para que Hermione no le escuchara.

-Hermione, tranquilízate, solo le hemos dado su merecido a Malfoy–dijo Harry dándole una palmadita en el hombro a la castaña-Además, ha sido tan divertido e hilarante que me da igual recibir un castigo.

-Harry tiene razón. No nos podíamos quedar de brazos cruzados después de lo que te hizo-

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior insegura. Nunca lograría gastar una broma a quién fuera sin tener ciertos remordimientos, pero pensó en por qué lo habían hecho, y cualquier duda que hubo cruzado su mente se disipó enseguida.

-Tenéis razón, eso le pasa por…por cabrón–Hermione respiró hondo, no estaba acostumbrada a decir palabrotas.

Hermione cerró los puños enfadada. Draco Malfoy le había tirado una poción (imposible de quitar con cualquier hechizo) en su trabajo de Pociones de 10000 palabras, justo cuando lo iba a entregar. Evidentemente, conociendo al rubio, no había sido ningún accidente, y Snape había dicho que no había visto nada, y que ella misma había manchado una hoja limpia porque no había hecho el trabajo. A pesar de las quejas de Hermione, le había puesto un enorme y redondo cero.

-¡Pues claro qué si, Hermione!–aprobó Ron satisfecho-Si queréis mi opinión, esta ha sido la mejor venganza qué Malfoy hubiera podido recibir-

Los tres amigos volvieron a reírse a carcajadas, al pensar en cómo reaccionaría Malfoy al despertarse al día siguiente atado a una silla del Gran Comedor vestido de Drag Queen. (1)

-El vestido rosa era buenísimo Hermione. A veces lo inteligente que eres da miedo –comentó Harry entre carcajadas.

Hermione se ruborizó al puro estilo Weasley, luego pasó sus dos brazos por los hombros de sus dos amigos.

-Chicos, somos cómo los tres mosqueteros–declaró.

-Todos para uno, y uno para todos–citó Harry.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio observando el fuego, hasta que Harry se despidió de los dos para irse a la cama, por qué al día siguiente tenía entrenamiento de Quidditch. Hermione y Ron se echaron varias miradas furtivas.

-Hermione…-Ron, se giró para mirarla, y sonrojado, murmuró-Yo siempre estaré al lado tuyo para defenderte del estúpido de Malfoy o de quien sea-

-Ya lo sé, Ron, ya lo sé…–sonrió Hermione, luego se tumbó en el pecho del pelirrojo, cerrando los ojos.

Ron la abrazó con fuerza, el corazón latiéndole cien por hora.

* * *

(1) Drag Queen: Hombre homosexual que se viste con ropas de mujer de forma extravagante, llamativa, muy peculiar. Suelen ser artistas, cantan en clubs. 

He encontrado una definición en inglés, qué es: **a gay man who has way too much fashion sense for the feminine gender. A man who dresses up as a woman. Usually this person performs in clubs lip-synching or singing.**

**¿Te ha gustado¿Te ha parecido horrible? Muy simple, das a ese botoncito que pone "Go", y me dices tu opinión.**

**¡Te estoy esperando! **

**¡Y, eso, y eso, y eso es todo amigos! xD (-- para que no me acusen de plagio, la frase es de la Warner UU) **

**¡Besos!**

**IRene**


	3. ¿Quién besa mejor?

**¡Hola!**

**¡Y aquí esta el vicio nº25! **

**Disclaimer: No, no soy JK Rowling. Y no voy a ganar nada con esta historia. **

**¡Muchas gracias a biank, mi efectiva beta-reader! **

**¡Disfrutad de la lectura**

* * *

**Vicio 25: Labios.**

-Mandrágora-dijo Harry hacia el cuadro de la señora Gorda.

Ésta gruñó, molesta por haber sido despertada de su pequeña siesta, y de mala gana se corrió dejando paso al niño-qué-sobrevivió.

Harry miró a sus espaldas a sus dos mejores amigos, qué encolerizados se gritaban y discutían con fervor una inmensa tontería. Suspiró. Decidió que lo mejor en esos casos era eclipsarse, no fuera que le involucraran en la pelea. "_Lo que me faltaba"_ pensó.

-Chicos, me voy a la biblioteca-les dijo.

Ni Hermione ni Ron le escucharon, así que dio media vuelta y a pesar de las protestas de la señora Gorda (ya completamente enfadadísima de ser molestada por segunda vez) salió de la sala común hacia la biblioteca.

-¿Así que sigues en las mismas?-preguntó Hermione dejando los libros y su mochila en un sofá y colocando las dos manos en sus caderas esperando la respuesta del pelirrojo.

Ron dejó sus cosas en el suelo, y desafiante, exclamó:

-Sí¡Lavender besa mejor que tú!-

Hermione suspiró burlona.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?¡Nunca me has besado!-le explicó cómo si Ron de repente se hubiera transformado en un ser retrasado y no entendiera sus palabras.

Ron se echó a reír.

-Vamos¡Es evidente! Sí besaras bien, Vicky te hubiera visitado a Londres algún verano-

Hermione abrió los ojos herida por el comentario de Ron.

-No tiene nada que ver-replicó indignada, luego algo se le ocurrió que con una sonrisa burlona añadió-Si Lavender besara bien, tú no la habrías dejado-

-Te equivocas, corté con ella por que era una pelmazo-

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír discretamente, aliviada y feliz por el comentario de Ron, luego se acordó de por qué estaban discutiendo, y que su orgullo y honra estaban en peligro.

-¿Así que ella besa mejor que yo?-declaró Hermione.

Ron desafiante asintió vigorosamente y se dio la vuelta dando la discusión por terminada. Hermione le cogió de un brazo y le hizo girarse con brusquedad, respiró hondo y armándose de todo el valor que tenía, se puso de puntillas y chocó torpemente sus labios con los del pelirrojo.

Se separó colorada y avergonzada. Aunque solo hubiera sido un simple beso, dárselo a Ron –¡Su mejor amigo de toda la vida!- del que estaba secretamente enamorada era algo muy pero que muy gordo.

-¿Y eso era un beso?-preguntó Ron aparentemente indiferente.

Hermione se indignó, una cosa es que pusieran en duda lo que podía hacer, y otra era que le dijeran que le saliera mal después de habérselo mostrado.

Pasando sus dos brazos por el cuello del chico le besó apasionadamente cómo si fuera el fin del mundo. Hermione, que sus únicas experiencias en el arte de besar se podía resumir en un beso torpe con Víctor Krum, daba en ese beso todo lo que podía. Ron, a quién Lavender había enseñado, transmitía en ese beso toda su habilidad, dejando a Hermione sin respiración y temblorosa. Sus labios se separaban para volver unirse a los pocos segundos cambiando de posición.

Ron jugó con el labio inferior de la castaña, provocando mil sentimientos en Hermione que estaba seguro que sus piernas le iban a fallar de un momento a otro.

Ron se separó lentamente de Hermione con una extrema ternura y delicadeza rara en él. Se miraron jadeantes a los ojos durante varios segundos.

Ron estaba sorprendido de ese beso tan fiero y desesperado. Hermione sonrió satisfecha y orgullosa.

-Pensé que solo te habías dado un beso con Krum-Hermione notó un nota de celos en la voz del pelirrojo.

Sonrió.

-Y así es, ese beso es del tema diez del libro "Mil y una tácticas para besar"-declaró fingiendo tranquilidad e indiferencia, aún sabiendo que no engañaría a Ron-¿A que beso mejor que Lavender?

Le lanzó un beso (que Ron ágilmente lo cogió al vuelo) y cogiendo todas sus cosas salió corriendo hacia los dormitorios dejando a un Ron soñador. El chico se sentó en el sofá más cercano con una sonrisa boba que perduró hasta que un Harry contento de haberse adelantado en los deberes apareciera en la sala común.

-¿Ron¿Qué haces en el sofá mirando las musarañas y con una sonrisa de gilipollas?-

Ron sacudió la cabeza saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Harry…¡Gracias por el consejo! Tenías razón-exclamó Ron-Para que Hermione diera el primer paso bastaba con compararla con Lavender-

-¡Ya era hora!-exclamó Harry contento y dándole una palmadita en el hombro a su amigo.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Meses después._

Meses después del inicio del noviazgo, Hermione estaba tumbada en el regazo de Ron, los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de felicidad en la cara. Estaban disfrutando del bueno tiempo a las orillas del lago antes de que se acercaran los exámenes. Ron la miraba embelesado, Hermione se incorporó, y le miró fijamente a los ojos.

-El día que nos dimos el primer beso, no me contestaste¿Te besé mejor que Lavender?-preguntó

-Te faltó poco para ganarla-dijo Ron pecando de sinceridad y sin darse cuenta de lo qué provocaba en su novia.

Hermione, alucinada, miró al pelirrojo. Ron estaba completamente serio y convencido de sus palabras.

-¡Ronald Bilius Weasley, eres el peor novio que existe!-dijo levantándose y alejándose de él enfadadísima.

-Pero…Si solo era una broma… ¡Mujeres!-murmuró, luego corrió intentando pillar a su novia, y gritó- Hermione, cariño, qué solo era una broma-

-No me hables-

-Hermione…-

Las voces de los jóvenes se perdieron en el aire cuando Ron besó a Hermione apasionadamente cómo la segunda vez que se besaron. Hermione sonrió tontamente, cediendo completamente a las disculpas del pelirrojo.

Y es que, es difícil resistirse a los labios de un Weasley.

* * *

**¿Te ha gustado?¡Da a Go y dimelo! **

**¡Besos!**

**IRene**


	4. ¡Pide un deseo!

**¡Hola a todos!**

**¡Ya está el cuarto vicio! xD He hecho caso a Lawens, y, le he puesto un título nuevo a los vicios labios y porno, y también a este.**

**Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron un review en el vicio anterior. ****Y sobre el review de Emo-Dark, sin comentarios… **

******Disclaimer: Ron y Hermione pertenecen a JKR, solo Mary es mía.**

**Sin más,¡Disfrutad de la lectura! **

* * *

**Vicio 27: Deseo. **

Una niña de cinco años se subió en una pequeña banqueta. Tenía el pelo rojo recogido en dos coletitas, ojos castaños, y los mofletes recubiertos de numerosas pecas.

-Mary, no metas el dedo en la tarta-le regañó su madre.

-Deja a la niña, Hermione-

La denominada Hermione se volvió con su pelo castaño completamente desordenado, y su delantal, (que en su día fue blanco) cubierto por numerosas manchas de grasa. Hermione fulminó a su marido que, sentado en una banqueta de la mesa de la cocina, leía el Profeta, y sin haber levantado la mirada de su lectura siquiera, la había contestado una vez más en lo que llevaban de la tarde.

-¿Quieres dejar el periódico para que tu hija pueda soplar las velas?-le regañó, poniendo cinco velas rosas en la tarta que Mary miraba con ansia.

Hermione se quitó el delantal, dejando a la vista una voluminosa barriga. Se llevó las manos a su tripa mientras se sentaba cansada en una silla. Mary miró a su madre, con los labios fruncidos; de por sí, no le hacía mucha gracia tener un hermanito, por que sabía que sus padres le harían mucho caso, pero encima que ese hermanito tan molesto diera guerra a su mamá, la enfadaba muchísimo.

-¿Falta poco para que venga la cigüeña, mamá?-preguntó con su voz chillona.

-Un poco-respondió Hermione, mientras miraba cómo Ron encendía una a una las cinco velas.

Mary suspiró, sus padres se peleaban de vez en cuando y aunque siempre se reconciliaban, podían estar unos dos días sin hablarse. Y evidentemente, cuando no estaban gritándose, se paseaban por la casa furibundos. Esta vez no era diferente. Pero,¡que se pelearan el día de su cumple era demasiado!

Hermione, una vez que Ron hubo apagado la cerilla, apagó las luces de la cocina. Y los dos sin mirarse, cantaron el cumpleaños feliz a Mary.

La pequeña miraba sonriente e impaciente su tarta. Cuando sus padres terminaron de cantar, aplaudió entusiasmada con sus dos manitas.

-Pide un deseo antes de apagar las velas-le aconsejó su padre.

-Eso son bobadas, Ronald-

Mientras sus padres se enzarzaban en una pelea sobre el apasionante tema de si pedir o no pedir un deseo antes de soplar las velas, Mary cerró sus ojitos concentrada. Luego los abrió contenta, y cogiendo aire, sopló las velas con fuerza de una sola vez.

Sus padres se callaron, y aplaudieron a su hija. Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe, y se llevó la mano a la tripa.

-¡Ha dado una patada!-

Ante el grito de Hermione, Ron cambió su cara de enfado, por una de extrema felicidad.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó emocionado, acercándose a su mujer y tocando su enorme barriga con las dos manos para sentir las patadas de su futuro hijo-¡Es verdad!-

Mary se encogió de brazos. Su hermanito volvía a robarle el protagonismo. Encogiéndose de hombros, cogió a su muñeca que descansaba en el suelo y le dio un vigoro abrazo. Hermione y Ron se habían apartado un poco.

-¿Sabes qué?¡Los deseos se cumplen!-le confió en un susurro-¡Papá y mamá han hecho las paces!-miró cómo sus padres se daban un beso, al fin reconciliados.

Esperó unos minutos, pero al ver que sus padres seguían concentrados en pedirse perdón, sonrió malévola, y desobedeciendo a su madre, alzó su pequeño dedo y lo metió completamente en la tarta por toda la nata, luego se lo llevó a su boquita y lo lamió gustosa.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**¡Besos!**

**IRene**


	5. ¿Ron se ha vuelto un empollon?

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo, con otro vicio. Espero vivamente que os guste. Aunque en algunos reviews (que bocazas soy) dije que estaba trabajando en "violencia", está acabado pero falta corregirlo, así que será el siguiente. **

**Muchas gracias cómo siempre a Biank, mi querídisima beta. **

**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a JKR. **

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**Vicio 2, Sumisión. **

Harry volvió a separar la mirada del libro de Quidditch (que le había regalado Lupin) para mirar de nuevo a su mejor amigo.

Y, comprobó de nuevo que no eran imaginaciones suyas. Ron estaba haciendo los deberes con Hermione sin quejarse, sin rechistar, sin gastar bromas, sin desviar la mirada para contemplar aburrido las telarañas. Simplemente estaba haciendo los deberes.

No es que su amigo fuera idiota o poco inteligente y verlo cerca de material intelectual fuera inconcebible. Pero, había que admitir que Ron era vago. Y perezoso. Y gandul, y holgazán, y remolón.

Harry intentó concentrarse en la lectura, pero el hecho de que Ron llevara más de hora y media haciendo deberes sin parar fue suficiente para desconcentrarlo. Y no solo es que llevara hora y media haciendo deberes¡es que eran deberes para dentro de dos semanas!

Maldijo a Ron por estar haciendo deberes con antelación. Ahora, por una vez, sería él quien fuera retrasado con las tareas.

Melinda Turner pasó moviendo exageradamente (cómo siempre) sus esbeltas caderas al lado de dónde Hermione y Ron trabajaban arduamente; cruzó los dedos, esperanzado. No, Ron no se había girado para observar el culo de Melinda. Eso ya era preocupante.

Y es que aunque fuera novio de Hermione, Harry sabía que a veces miraba a las otras chicas (con disimulo para no enfadar a la castaña, evidentemente).

Ahí, Harry empezó a preocuparse. ¿Ese era su amigo?¿Ron "hago los deberes la última noche" Weasley?¿Y si se había vuelto un empollón? Harry negó con la cabeza. Estaban hablando de Ron, NO podía ser un empollón.

¿Y si Hermione había sacado un libro de la sección prohibida para hechizar a su amigo y volverlo estudioso? Harry descartó la idea. Sabía que Hermione no rompería las reglas sin estar acompañada. ¿Y si fuera por la buenísima causa de que Ron aprobara todo con Extraordinarios?¿Sería capaz? Harry tembló. Sí, sería capaz.

Tan metido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que Hermione y Ron habían guardado todos los libros y pergaminos y se habían sentado al lado suyo.

Harry miró a Ron cómo si fuera un bicho raro.

-Ron… ¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó.

-Eh, sí. ¿Por qué no debería estarlo? Bueno, sí, después de haber pasado dos horas extremamente aburri…-

-Ron, no continúes o se rompe el pacto-le advirtió su novia.

Harry arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qué pacto?-

-Pues, quedamos, en que si Ron pasaba dos horas todos los viernes adelantado deberes…-comenzó a explicar Hermione feliz.

-…Hermione pasaría dos horas el domingo jugando al Quidditch conmigo-terminó Ron contento.

-Todo eso sin quejarse-completó Hermione.

Harry suspiró aliviado.

-¡Que alegría me acabáis de dar!-exclamó-Pensé que Ron se había vuelto un empollón-agregó callándose sus sospechas de que Hermione le hubiera hechizado.

-¿Yo empollón? Eso será el día que Hermione saque un cero en Transformaciones-comentó Ron ganándose una mirada desaprobadora de Hermione, luego se giró hacia ella y añadió-¿Preparada para aprender a jugar al Quidditch?-

Hermione gruñó y fue a quejarse, pero al recordar el pacto, se mordió los labios; dándole un beso brusco en la mejilla a su novio y saludar con la mano a Harry, subió hacia los dormitorios callándose su enfado.

-Le va a encantar-pensó Ron en voz alta.

Harry se rió entre dientes. _"El día que Ron estudie por placer, Hermione adorara jugar al Quidditch"_ pensó volviendo a mirar el libro mucho más tranquilo y concentrado.

* * *

**¿Te ha gustado? **

**Es la primera vez que describo una historia desde el punto de vista de Harry, y, me he divertido mucho. Seguro que repetiré. xD**

**¡Besos!**

**IRene**


	6. Violencia

**¡Hola!**

**Y aquí está un nuevo vicio: Violencia. Sinceramente estoy orgullosa. Bueno, judgaz vosotros mismos. **

**Se lo dedico a Biank, qué la han operado, y para que se ponga completamente buena... ¡Un enorme besazo! **

**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a Jotaká. xD**

* * *

**Vicio 21, Violencia. **

Dos luminosos rayos de sol se colaban intimidantes por las enormes y majestuosas cristaleras de la vasta habitación. Un joven de unos aproximadamente veinte años, estaba sentado, pensativo, en un magno sillón de cuero negro enfrente de una gigantesca mesa de trabajo. Su pelo rubio platino excesivamente engominado brillaba intensamente bajo la luz del sol, más su cara estaba sombría y sin expresión alguna.

En su mesa, diferentes bloques de papeles, maniática y minuciosamente ordenados; rebuscaba en ellos algo, pero sin ningún éxito.

Maldijo en voz baja. A veces cuando estaba solo, se permitía susurrarse y hablaba en total sinceridad; a los demás no les dirigía la palabra más que para discutir de trabajo. De guerra. De maniobras. De todas formas, era lo único que esperaban de él: órdenes y seguridad.

De repente, la puerta se abrió de par en par bruscamente. Un hombre de edad media, rostro arrugado y hostil apareció en el umbral de la puerta. El júbilo se leía en sus ojos, y el joven supo a qué venía.

-¿Sí Jones?¿Alguna novedad?-dijo sin expresión y adivinando la respuesta con antelación.

-La tenemos. Por fin la tenemos-

Al lado del hombre, una joven excesivamente maquillada y rostro alegre, apareció con una pila de papeles en su regazo.

-Señor Malfoy, tengo toda la información sobre lo que me pidió-

-Ahora no, Lisa, luego-declaró Draco serio, y haciendo un gesto al denominado Jones, le siguió saliendo de su despacho.

Draco fue detrás de Jones por los pasillos de su elegante mansión. Sí, la elegante e impoluta mansión Malfoy convertida en un cuartel de mortifagos. Ahora en esa antigua construcción se planeaban los planes más pérfidos y viles que afectaban a miles de muggles.

Siguieron caminando. La capa de Draco ondulando en el aire era el único ruido que se podía oír, hasta que Jones decidió intervenir.

-La encontraron en un callejón, la tuvieron que calmar un poco antes de encerrarla-dijo.

Draco imaginaba perfectamente qué era lo que Jones quería decir con "calmar". Con todos los prisioneros era igual, pero a Draco le daba igual, hacía años que él ya no sentía nada. Que no vivía. Hacía muchos años… Desde que murió Dumbledore. A manos de uno de sus supuestos amigos.

-¿Está consciente?-preguntó amenazante.

-Sí, sí, claro-

A pesar de que Draco era muchos años más joven que Jones, su imponente físico y su ya conocida crueldad, hacía que todo el mundo le temiera. Y de qué manera.

Pronto llegaron a las mazmorras. Las oscuras, húmedas, y escalofriantes mazmorras de la mansión Malfoy. Montones de leyendas corrían alrededor de ellas. Y con razón. Y todas con razón. Con _muchísima_ razón.

-Señor Malfoy, por el momento se niega a hablar-dijo Jones dubitativo.

Jones parecía angustiado. La cara de Malfoy se ensombreció, y un halo de cólera cruzó furtivamente cambiando de expresión su cara. Draco podía ser tan de mármol a veces, y tan expresivo otras.

-Bueno… Entonces habrá que pasar a otros métodos ¿No le parece Jones?-

Una sonrisa macabra apareció en su cara dándole el aire de lunático y sádico. Jones no pareció intimidarse por la mueca de Malfoy, él también era conocido por sus… pequeños experimentos con prisioneros.

En el pasillo de la mazmorra, al contrario que las espaciosas galerías de la mansión (que estaban invadidas por un estricto silencio), mil ruidos lo recorrían. Sonidos capaces de helar la sangre al más valiente, al más osado, al más temerario. Una barahúnda espeluznante, aterradora. Ruidos que nadie debería escuchar. Los gritos de gente que está siendo torturada.

Jones se paró en una puerta igual a las demás donde una placa en metal oxidada marcaba "101". Draco le imitó. Jones abrió la puerta provocando un chirriante ruido. En el interior, un hombre de talla inmensa se giró para mirarles. Una persona, de espaldas a donde ellos se encontraban, estaba maniatada y con la cabeza cabizbaja.

Bajo una orden silenciosa de Jones el hombre salió de la habitación desapareciendo por el largo y oscuro corredor. Después de haber ordenado a Jones de retirarse, Draco entró pausadamente en la habitación.

Se acercó hacia la persona que, sentada en una silla, murmuraba frases inaudibles. Cogió un taburete y se sentó a un metro y medio de distancia en frente suyo.

-Cuanto tiempo…-

La joven irguió su rostro y le miró desafiante.

-Malfoy-susurró.

-Que irónica es la vida ¿no? Tú, tan buena e inteligente, atada en una silla preparada a ser torturada, y yo, el malo del colegio, saliendo triunfante de la situación-

-No por mucho tiempo-dijo ella haciendo un brusco movimiento para apartarse un mechón castaño de su cara.

Tenía la cara sucia, y el pelo castaño más enmarañado de lo habitual. En el labio inferior, un hilillo de sangre se deslizaba de su barbilla. Tenía un ojo ligeramente morado y un poco hinchado. No era guapa. Nunca lo había sido, pensaba Draco analizando los rasgos de la chica.

-Granger, siempre tan ingenua-se burló el rubio-¿Quién te va a rescatar? Primero tendrían que encontrar la mansión, que gracias a poderosos hechizos está ilocalizable y después esa orden de pacotilla. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah si, esa Orden del Fénix debería luchar contra más de veinticinco mortifagos. Date por muerta, a menos…-

-… a menos¿Qué?-

-…a menos que me digas dónde se encuentra la comadreja-

-¿Ron?-preguntó Hermione fingiendo tranquilidad.

-Sí, no hagas cómo si no supieras nada. Sé que Ron tiene en su posesión un horcrux, y que lo ha sacado de Inglaterra para destruirlo sin ser localizado-

Hermione abrió los ojos horrorizada. Aterrorizada de que Draco supiera tal información. Tanta confianza se había ganado con Voldemort. Tanta¿Qué sabía de la existencia de los horcrux? A menos, que hubiera investigado por su cuenta cómo ellos lo hicieron. Pero, sobre todo, que supiera tal información que comprometía la vida del pelirrojo. De su novio.

-¡Que bobadas! Pensé que eras más inteligente para pensar tales sandeces. Ya veo que me equivoqué-dijo intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

-Granger, o me lo dices por las buenas, o…-comenzó a decir Draco levantándose y sacando su varita del bolsillo-…Me veré obligado a hacerlo por las malas…-

Hermione, cómo única respuesta se calló. Bajando la mirada, preparándose mentalmente a lo que iba a venir. Draco asintió a la muda respuesta de su enemiga. Esbozó una sonrisa y firmemente apuntó hacia Hermione.

-¡Prepárate, asquerosa sangre sucia, prepárate para sentir el dolor más inhumano que una sabelotodo cómo tú se haya imaginado!-sentenció-¡CRUCIO!

La fría voz de Draco resonó en la sala, rápidamente cubierta por los gritos de Hermione. Gritos del más puro dolor. Hermione no supo cuantas veces Draco repitió el hechizo. Solo sentía su cuerpo retorcerse bajo el hechizo, una sensación horrible e indescriptible. Le parecieron horas las veces que Draco conjuró el hechizo una y otra vez. Sus ojos se aguaron del dolor, volviendo su vista borrosa y convirtiendo a Draco en una oscura sombra.

De repente la tortura se paró, Hermione sabía que su cuerpo magullado y debilitado no aguantaría mucho más.

Y su mente tampoco. Si Malfoy continuaba lanzándole la maldición cruciatus sabía que se volvería loca cómo los padres de Neville. Solo que ella, al haberse vuelto inútil, Draco la mataría. Por un momento deseo que la matara rápidamente, en ese mismo instante, con el más mortífero hechizo imperdonable: Avada Kedavra.

-Bastardo…-susurró a duras penas, encogida de dolor.

Draco que estaba a punto de invocar de nuevo el hechizo cruciatas, se calló súbitamente. Miró a Hermione congelado. Una expresión indescifrable en su rostro. Hermione supo de inmediato que acaba de cometer un enorme error. Miró aterrada a Draco, que silencioso, no paraba de mirarla.

-Yo…no soy un bastardo-dijo mirándole peligrosamente.

Draco se cambió la varita de mano y se acercó lentamente. Parecía que el insulto le había dolido de verdad, cómo si Hermione sin saberlo, hubiera dicho la verdad. Una verdad muy dolorosa.

-Granger, deberías haberte callado-

Hermione no vio venir la mano de Draco, que fuerte y agresivamente pegó su mejilla derecha. Si no hubiera tenido las manos atadas se habría llevado la mano al moflete para protegerse; estaba segura de que Draco le había hecho una herida profunda, ya que le escocía provocando que sus ojos se aguaran más todavía por el dolor.

Draco sonrió sádicamente. Se guardó la varita en el bolsillo y lo que siguió, dejó a Hermione todavía más maltrecha. Draco la pegaba en la cara salvajemente, sin dejarle tiempo de respirar. De sus ojos, lágrimas amargas salían abundantemente mojando sus heridas.

La _violencia_ de los puñetazos y bofetadas de Draco, brutales y salvajes eran dignas de un mortifago. Hermione, entre lágrimas y sangre, deseaba que esa tortura acabara, o que su cuerpo no pudiera más y muriera para evitar ese sufrimiento. Draco de vez en cuando le pegaba patadas en sus debilitadas piernas y en el costado. Hermione estaba segura de que tenía algún hueso roto, pero le daba igual. Lo único que quería es que todo ese dolor acabara, de la manera que fuera, pero que acabara.

Oyeron ruidos en el piso de arriba. Hermione rezó esperanzada para que Draco se fuera para ver que pasaba, pero éste se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Traen un herido, u… otro prisionero-La mueca macabra que puso hizo temblar a Hermione.

Draco contempló a Hermione. Mil heridas surcaban su cara ensangrentada, tenía los labios partidos y varios hematomas. Se rió.

-¿Me vas a decir dónde está la comadreja?-

Hermione sabía que si se lo decía, Draco la mataría; después se iría tranquilamente de la oscura sala para pasar a otro asunto, cómo si no hubiera pasado nada del otro mundo. Varias lágrimas más se le escaparon. Que el orgullo gryffindor se fuera a la mierda.

-No-

-Bueno, da igual, otro miembro de la orden sí que lo hará-sentenció Draco-Tú ya no me sirves para nada-

Volvió a sacar la varita del bolsillo y la tendió hacia Hermione, pero la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente.

-Señor…¡Harry Potter y sus seguidores acaban de invadir el castillo!-chilló la misma chica que horas antes le había tendido un montón de documentos.

Draco miró furioso a Hermione.

-Muchas gracias, Lisa, ahora corre y desaparece si no quieres parar a Azkaban-dijo tranquilo-Y cierra la puerta antes de irte-

Lisa asintió, y rápidamente cerró la puerta. Draco y Hermione oyeron cómo la cerraba con llave. Hermione sonreía triunfante.

-No puede ser-dijo Draco confundido, apuntó hacia Hermione y murmuró un hechizo en voz baja.

El cuerpo de Hermione fue recubierto por un halo rojo.

-¡Un hechizo localizador!-gritó frustrado-¡Todo era una trampa!¡Te dejaste atrapar para infiltrarte en el cuartel!

-Sí, Draco, me ofrecí para que me trajeras hasta aquí, al cabo de media hora, Harry sabría dónde se situaba tu mansión-

Draco se agarró con una mano su pelo rubio, frustrado y furioso. Dio la espalda a Hermione. Su mente trabajaba a cien por hora. Al cabo de unos escasos segundos, se volvió.

-No sonrías. Si yo caigo, caes tú conmigo-declaró Draco-Avad…-

La puerta de la mazmorra explotó bajo el hechizo bombarda.

-¡Expelliarmus!

La varita de Draco fue lanzada a la otra punta de la habitación. Ron apareció en el umbral de la puerta, furioso. Dos magos aparecieron detrás de él y a la vez, atacaron a Draco.

Draco intentó atacar a uno sin varita, pero le inmovilizaron dejándolo inconsciente; sin que hubiera tenido tiempo a reaccionar, se lo llevaron de la habitación. Mientras tanto Ron se acercó a Hermione y le desató las cuerdas que ataban sus manos.

Hermione despasada por lo ocurrido, miraba aturdida a Ron.

-Pero…Ron… ¿Cómo sabías que yo estaba aquí?-preguntó Hermione muy débil-Además, deberías estar en Italia-

-Decidí volver, y Ginny me lo confesó todo. Hermione, estás loca, y no sé cómo Harry permitió que te arriesgaras de esa forma. ¡Mírate!-

Hermione sonrió sin fuerzas y Ron la cogió difícilmente en los dos brazos. La joven sonrió contenta, su último deseo cuando Draco iba a matarla había sido volver a ver a Ron.

-Te quiero, Ron, no lo olvides-

-Tranquila, Hermione, te vas a poner bien-le aseguró Ron nervioso por la despedida de Hermione-Te vas a poner bien. Te lo prometo-

* * *

**Y ya terminó... **

**¡Besos!**

**IRene. **


	7. ¿Qué os pasa?

**¡Hola!**

**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a JK Rowling, solo la historia es mía. **

**Muchas gracias cómo siempre a Biank (por corregirme y leerme) y a: **_La . Pauliitah, ElaLok, norah, BiAnKrAdClIfFe, aYdE mDrJgI_ **por dejarme un review en el vicio anterior. **

**¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

* * *

**Vicio 3, Vergüenza. **

Harry Potter se revolvió su desordenado pelo negro dejando unos instantes su cicatriz a la vista. Volvió a concentrarse en el tablero; iba ganando, algo completamente extraordinario. No por que el niño-que-sobrevivió fuera malo jugando al ajedrez, sino por que su contrincante no era menos que Ron Weasley. Leyenda viviente en Hogwarts por su forma de jugar al ajedrez.

Harry levantó la mirada, y observó a su amigo. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en las dos manos, y la vista puesta en otra cosa que no era el tablero. Harry giró la cabeza hacia la derecha y sin mucha sorpresa, supo a quién Ron no paraba de mirar.

Suspiró. Ron y Hermione llevaban más de una semana esquivándose. Al principio, Harry había pensado que era una de sus ridículas peleas. Pero normalmente, en lugar de evitarse, intentaban a toda costa encontrarse con el otro para remarcarle lo equivocado que estaba sobre el asunto X.

Harry notó cómo Hermione, que supuestamente estaba muy concentrada en su libro "Las plantas herbívoras del desierto" (un libro que leía por puro placer), había levantado la cabeza para mirar a Ron, y al descubrir a este observándole a su vez, se había vuelto a refugiar enseguida y muy nerviosa detrás del libro.

Harry se imaginaba muy bien las mejillas sonrojadas de Hermione tapadas por el libro.

—Ron¿Qué diablos pasa? —preguntó hastiado y cansado de que sus dos mejores amigos estuvieran enfadados o lo que fuera que les pasara.

—¿Eh? —Ron desvió la mirada de Hermione—. ¿Qué has dicho?

Harry inspiró hondo.

—¿Que por qué os habéis enfadado esta vez?

Ron se sonrojó violentamente.

—Eh, por nada, por nada…

Harry arqueó una ceja interrogante.

—Bueno, pero si te lo cuento, no se lo digas a nadie. ¿De acuerdo? —le advirtió Ron.

—Ron¡Somos mejores amigos!

—Bueno… El otro día, le pregunté a Hermione que me dejara su redacción de Encantamientos por que no entendía nada. Pero ella en lugar de dejármela, a pesar de que hubiera sido más fácil, me obligó a ir a la biblioteca para explicármelo.

Ron se paró cogiendo aire, preparándose mentalmente para lo qué iba a decir.

—El caso es que yo ya estaba aburrido, y le hice una broma, ni me acuerdo cuál. Hermione se rió divertida y se giró para mirarme, se paró de reír, y se acercó a mí y…

—¿Y…?

—…y me besó.

—¿Te besó?

Ron al escuchar la pregunta de Harry se sonrojó todavía más.

—¡Solo fue un roce de labios!

Harry se controló para no explotar de risa.

—¿Y qué pasó después?

—Nada. Hermione me dio el tímido beso, me miró y se fue corriendo sin recoger sus cosas. Que por cierto se las llevé todas a la sala común.

—Así que… ¿La razón por la cuál lleváis una semana sin dirigiros la palabra y esquivándoos, es por que Hermione te dio UN SIMPLE BESO? —exclamó Harry.

—Chist, baja el tono, Hermione te puede oír y todo el gran comedor también —susurró Ron.

Harry haciendo caso omiso de su mejor amigo, se levantó, avanzó varios metros y se acercó a Hermione.

—Hermione, Ron quiere hablar contigo, dice que vayas.

Hermione miró a Harry suplicante y dubitativa. Luego, al ver que por una razón que desconocía Harry estaba ligeramente enfadado, le obedeció. Y se acercó bajo la mirada del moreno hacia Ron.

Ron, que había seguido con la mirada los movimientos de Harry, intentó aparentar tranquilidad mientras en su mente maldecía a su amigo.

—Harry dice que tienes que hablar conmigo.

Hermione bajó la mirada evitando los ojos de Ron.

—¿Yo? Este Harry, que cosas inventa —Ron abrió un botón superior de su camisa, le parecía que en unos segundos la temperatura del gran comedor había subido alarmantemente.

Hermione reunió todo su valor y se sentó a su lado.

—Eh, Ron, sobre lo de la biblioteca…

—Me gustó… —se le escapó al pelirrojo que se tapó la boca realizando lo que acababa de confesar.

Hermione abrió los ojos cómo platos.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó esperanzada.

—Er… Sí…

Hermione sonrió al ver el indiscreto sonrojo de Ron, no era la única que estaba tremendamente avergonzada con la situación. Ron, al ver a Hermione sonreír, se acercó a ella y unió ambos labios durante un segundo para separarse rápidamente.

—Lo siento… —dijo Ron al ver la cara de sorpresa de Hermione. Estaba completamente avergonzado.

Hermione sonrió aliviada, el peso en el estomago que tenía desde el beso de la biblioteca desapareció en un instante.

—También me ha gustado…

Ron levantó la mirada y vio la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de la castaña. Fue a acercarse para darle otro cuando Harry se sentó enfrente de él.

—Ya era hora —dijo—. Ahora Ron que todo va bien con Hermione¿Podemos terminar la partida?

Harry no recibió ninguna respuesta por que Hermione le acababa de dar un pequeño y tímido beso en la boca a su amigo.

—Déjalo, ya la terminaremos luego —dijo resignado, y levantándose de la mesa para dejar a la recién pareja a solas.

* * *

**IRene**


	8. El temido antídoto

**¡Hola! **

**Y estoy aquí otra vez con más retraso que lo acostumbrado pero mañana me voy a España y hay mil cosas que hacer, no sé cuánto tardaré en publicar la siguiente viñeta, calculo que unos trece días, lo siento mucho. **

**Disclaimer: Ron, Hermione, Harry y Fred son de JKR solo la historia proviene de mí, y no quiero ganar nada con ella.**

**¡Espero que disfruteís con esta!**

**

* * *

**

**Vicio 4, medicina. **

—Ron, haz el favor de beber la condenada medicina —dijo Hermione por enésima vez tendiendo un vaso relleno de un brebaje morado.

—No quiero —contestó terco y obstinado con voz infantil.

Harry sentando en una silla miraba divertido la escena.

—Harry, ayúdame —suplicó Hermione a su amigo.

—Hermione, ya te he dicho que si no quiere tomarse el antídoto es su problema. Es lo suficiente mayor para decidir solito.

Hermione le fulminó con la mirada. La típica mirada que significaba _"Gracias por tu ayuda¿Qué habría hecho sin ella?" _

—Pero,¡Mírale!

Hermione señaló a Ron, que tumbado en una cama, estaba pálido y sudoroso. Tenía la fiebre alta y un montón de granos de varicela.

—No te rasques —le ordenó Hermione apartándole la mano a Ron, que con cara de placer se rascaba la tripa aliviado.

Ron suspiró molesto. Hermione no paraba de repetirle que si seguía rascándose los granos de la varicela luego tendría marcas. ¿Y qué demonios?¡Le picaban un montón!

—Llamo a Madame Pomfrey,¿eh? —le amenazó Hermione con las manos en la cintura.

—Hermione, le da igual que tome o no tome la poción.

Hermione se dejó caer en una silla derrotada. Llevaba más de media hora intentando convencer a Ron de beberse el brebaje que le había preparado la enfermera para curarse enseguida de la varicela.

—Pero Ron, dime una sola razón por la cuál no deberías tomarte la medicina. ¡Te va a quitar la fiebre y los granos en escasos minutos! —preguntó Hermione—. Lo que yo hubiera dado por tomarla cuando tuve la varicela a los cinco años.

Hermione se quedó pensativa unos momentos, seguramente recordando los angustiosos momentos que pasó intentando no rascarse. Sacudió la cabeza con cara de disgusto.

—Hermione tiene razón. Si tanto te empeñas en no beberla y seguir con la fiebre y los granos, habrá alguna buena razón de por medio —intervino por fin Harry ante el silencio taciturno.

—Bueno… Seguro que os parece una tontería… No la quiero tomar, por que cuándo tenía seis años, Fred tuvo la varicela; al volver de San Mungo, nos contó a George, Ginny y a mí, que le había hecho beber una poción horrible y asquerosa. Dijo que era la cosa más repugnante que había bebido en su vida —explicó Ron—. Pero lo peor fue cuándo nos confesó que estaba hecha con la saliva de la enfermera, dice que lo oyó comentar a dos enfermeras.

Harry hizo un enorme esfuerzo para no comenzar a reír. Todo hay que decirlo, dudaba de si Fred tuvo razón y esa poción curativa no estaría hecha de saliva ¡Y de la enfermera! A fin de cuentas las cremas para la piel estaban hechas con orina.

Cuanto a Hermione, ella, no pudo evitar estallar de risa. Se sentó en una silla, llorando de la risa, y sujetándose la tripa con las dos manos. Harry y Ron la miraron anonadados.

Sus carcajadas eran tales que Madame Pomfrey llegó y les ordenó que hicieran menos ruido. Hermione, difícilmente se calmó, y se limpió varias lágrimas de los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

—Ron… ¡Eres genial!¿Cómo pudiste pensar que el antídoto de la varicela estaba fabricado con saliva de enfermera? —Hermione soltó una risita.

Ron desde su cama la miraba con muy mala cara.

—Bueno,¡Qué maja eres! —Ron se cruzó de brazos frunciendo las cejas—. Pues nunca pensé en comprobarlo, Fred nos lo contó tan serio. ¡Qué mentiroso!

—En realidad, creo que no tuvo la intención de mentiros. Seguramente entendió mal, por que… —Hermione, antes de decir el verdadero ingrediente volvió a echarse a reír—. Lo siento…Es tan gracioso…Bueno, lo que os contaba, la poción curativa de la varicela está echa con savia. Seguramente a Fred no entendería lo que era y le pareció mucho más emocionante decir que era saliva, y encima de la enfermera.

Hermione mucho más calmada se levantó del asiento.

—No te preocupes Ron, la savia es de un árbol curativo mágico que es insípida.

Ron la miró avergonzado.

—Oye,¡pero no me neguéis que sonaba verídico!

"_Sí, claro, para un niño de seis años, pero para uno de trece…" _pensó Hermione burlona.


	9. Equivoco

**¡Hola! **

**Si estoy de vuelta después de unos cuantos días. Venía con la intención de publicar dos vicios, luego me he dado cuenta que solo tenía uno beteado xD. Por cierto, he escrito mucho!**

**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a la grandiosa, magnifica, y genial JK Rowling yo solo juego y me divierto. xD**

¡Disfrutad de la lectura!

* * *

**Vicio 13, Hablar **

—Estoy segura que se me ha caído en dónde estábamos sentados —murmuró Hermione fastidiada.

Ron se encogió de hombros. Avanzaban juntos hacia el lugar dónde una media hora antes se había celebrado el homenaje a Dumbledore. Hermione se llevó la mano al pelo de nuevo, para comprobar que su pinza no estaba enredada en su alborotada mata de pelo.

Habían dejado en los jardines a Harry hablando con Neville y Luna. Ron se había ofrecido para acompañar a Hermione a buscar su pinza. Ginny después del funeral se había eclipsado y no se la había vuelto a ver.

—Oye,¿Por qué Ginny no ha venido para estar con Harry? —preguntó Ron pensativo.

Hermione suspiró.

—¿No te has dado cuenta? Estaba claro, Harry después de la muerte de Dumbledore teme que si Voldemort se entera que sale con Ginny la mate, entonces ha terminado su relación con ella.

Ron abrió los ojos sorprendidos.

—¿Cómo? Pero¿por qué…?

—Ron, si alguna vez te enamoras de alguien entenderás por qué Harry hace eso.

Ron estuvo a punto de quejarse y decirle que cómo sabía que él no estaba enamorado de nadie, pero, luego ella le preguntaría quién era y le bombardearía de preguntas que nunca sabría responder.

Hermione se acercó hacia la silla dónde había estado sentada y se agachó buscando la condenada pinza. Ron, de mala gana, también se puso de cuclillas ojeando por debajo de la silla.

—¡La tengo! —exclamó al rato el pelirrojo.

—¿Qué hacía al lado de tu silla? —preguntó Hermione curiosa; luego se acordó que durante la ceremonia habían estado abrazados, se sonrojó.

—Bueno pues vayámonos.

Se alejaron de la hilera de sillas. Ron cabizbajo no se dio cuenta de que un señor los esperaba unos metros delante. Hermione frunció los labios al ver la silueta; el chico la miró sin comprender cuando le empujó hacia otra dirección. Pero era demasiado tarde, la figura avanzaba a grandes pasos hacia ellos.

—Hola —les saludó tendiendo la mano.

—Buenos días señor Ministro —dijo Hermione intentando ser lo más cordial posible. Ron miró con muy mala cara a Scrimgeour.

—Sois la novia de Harry y su mejor amigo ¿Me equivoco?

Ron se volvió de un color morado intenso.

—¡Hermione novia de Harry!¡Bobadas! Hermione solo es su mejor amiga —exclamó sin poder controlarse olvidándose de toda educación.

Hermione le fulminó con la mirada por su poco tacto aunque en el fondo estaba halagada que Ron se pusiera de esa manera solo por qué pensaran que era novia de Harry.

Scrimgeour le miró sin comprender.

—Eh si, si, perdón. Bueno, ese no es el punto. Supongo que cómo mejores amigos de Harry, él os escuchara cuando le dais consejos ¿No?

Hermione abrió los ojos indignada comprendiendo a dónde quería llegar el primer ministro.

—¡No le vamos a decir nada! Harry tiene edad suficiente para decidir lo que tiene que hacer —dijo mirándole con desprecio.

—Pero… ¡Es para ayudar al Ministerio! Tendríais algún reconocimiento por vuestra ayuda.

—Nuestra respuesta es no. Si Harry no quiere hacer propaganda para el ministerio es su problema, no el nuestro —dijo Ron, y cogiendo del brazo a Hermione se la llevó a paso rápido de ahí.

Cuando ya estuvieron lejos de un sorprendido y anonadado primer ministro, bajaron el ritmo, andando con más calma.

—Menudo hombre más despreciable —dijo Hermione rompiendo el silencio.

Ron asintió en silencio.

—Decir que tú y Harry sois novios¡eso sí que es hablar por hablar! —exclamó indignado e enfurecido.

Hermione sonrió. Quizá a pesar de la tragedia, ese verano podía ser el inicio de una relación nueva e inesperada. Y se dijo que si esperaba a que Ron venciera la vergüenza y se le declarara podían pasar años; le paró en seco.

—Quizás puedo ser novia de otra persona —dijo sorprendida de tanto valor.

Ron se sonrojó y desvió la mirada intimidado no viendo venir los labios de Hermione posándose en los suyos.

Sí, ese verano era el comienzo de una nueva relación mágica, y duradera.

* * *

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado. No sé cómo veréis en los siguientes vicios me estoy aficionando a la época de después de la muerte de Dumbledore. De la guerra vaya. Aunque aquí no haya mucho. xD **

**Please, reviews. Me gusta saber que es lo que pensáis. xD**

_IRene._


	10. Dolor

**¡Hola! **

**Estoy de vuelta, siento por haber tardado. Bueno, aquí os traigo la nueva viñeta. Post war. Espero que os guste. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a JK Rowling. Obviamente. **

**

* * *

**

**Vicio**** 5, dolor. **

La gravilla del camino crujió bajo sus pies. Ron Weasley avanzaba a paso decidido, pero cuanto más cerca estuvo, más su seguridad disminuyó. Por fin llegó a su destino. Se paró.

—Hola. No sé cómo empezar... —Su voz tímida e indecisa inundó el silencioso espacio—. No sabía que decirte cuándo viniera, y, no quería caer en banalidades.

El papel —que envolvía el ramo de rosas que sujetaba en su brazo— crujió de forma indiscreta, el pelirrojo lo dejó en el suelo.

—Bueno, no vine en tanto tiempo por que me sentía incapaz de cruzar este paso, estaba seguro que me derrumbaría y que no sabría cómo soportarlo —Volvió a callarse, reflexionando en cómo seguir—. ¿Sabes? A pesar de no venir aquí pienso en ti todos los días. Me gusta recordar los tiempos pasados en Hogwarts y fuera de él, aunque odio recordar ese día, me hace muchísimo daño.

Ron cogió aire y miró el desolado lugar para volver a ella.

—Siento un dolor inhumano cada vez que pienso en la bestialidad de tu agonía, en la brutalidad de tu muerte. En cómo mataron a esa pequeña vida que crecía en ti a pesar de la guerra. Mi pequeña Jane a la que nunca vi nacer.

Rápidamente secó la tímida lágrima que recorría su mejilla.

—No sé si dónde estés te habrás enterado de la muerte de Charlie, fue unos meses después que tú… fallecieras. Fue en una batalla que hubo en las montañas, Charlie con todo un ejército de dragones… Mamá lo llevó y lo lleva fatal. Se pasó dos semanas enteras sin decir apenas una palabra…

Su voz se quebró.

—Te echo tanto de menos. Lo único que me queda de ti son los recuerdos de los momentos que pasamos cómo pareja, o, los años pasados en Hogwarts peleándonos por cualquier banalidad. Daría cualquier cosa por volver a pelearme contigo aunque solo fuera sobre si los elfos domésticos tienen los mismos derechos que un mago a la hora de tomar un café —Una sonrisa de añoranza aligeró la tensión que sentía hacía unos segundos.

Desvió sus ojos hacia la entrada del cementerio, dónde una fina silueta esperaba apoyada al muro.

—Después de cinco años, he rehecho mi vida. No fue fácil. Se llama Jane, es castaña y es estudiosa. Te prometo que no lo hice adrede —Ron rió, una risa amarga y sin alegría—. Es muggle y, todavía no sabe nada de la magia, pero creo que me dará toda la paz que necesito. Además ya sabe que tú existes y que siempre te voy a querer.

El joven volvió a mirar a sus espaldas, con la mano indicó a la chica que pacientemente esperaba de que le quedaba poco y se volvió a la fría piedra con la que llevaba hablando todo el rato.

—Hermione, pase lo que pase, siempre voy a pensar en ti y en nuestra hija. Y esta vez te prometo que vendré a visitarte más a menudo. Quizás un día con Harry, Ginny y la pequeña Lily.

Colocó mejor el ramo de flores y tras una última mirada a dónde marcaba "Hermione J. y Jane Weasley" dio media vuelta y volvió caminando a la entrada del lúgubre lugar, los ojos llenos de tristeza y nostalgia.

Una suave brisa azotó las rosas, cómo si las acariciara.

* * *

**N/A: He leido que la escritora "_Nagini86_" (por cierto, escribe de miedo) dice que cada vez que un escritor no recibe reviews le sale una verruga en la frente. xD. **

**¡Besos!**


	11. ¿Qué apostamos?

**¡Hola! **

**Bueno, unos cuantos me pidieron algo más de humor, creo que el siguiente podrá valer. xD Por cierto, no he leido el septimo libro. Así que, las que lo hayan leido espero no decepcionar... **

**¡Besos!¡Y disfrutad de la lectura!**

**_Disclaimer:_ Todo pertenece a JK Rowling, yo solo manipulo los personajes a mi antojo. xD**

* * *

**Vicio 15, Leer. **

Ron Weasley se dejó caer cansado en uno de los sillones de la sala común. Miró de reojo a su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger, que ajena a todo el alboroto de su alrededor, leía en un mullido sofá a pocos metros de él.

Ron había decidido abandonar. Sí, lo tenía que admitir, Hermione salía ganadora de la apuesta, era imposible desconcentrarla cuándo estaba leyendo.

Recordó el día en que le había pedido su redacción de Pociones para copiar; cómo excusa se había quejado del bullicio de la sala común que le era imposible para concentrarse en el libro de Pociones y poder hacer una redacción en condiciones.

Hermione había dicho que se la dejaba, pero que ella si que era capaz de concentrarse. Ron le había dicho que seguro que algo era capaz de desconcentrarla. Ella había dicho que qué apostaban.

Maldito el día en que la retó. ¿Por qué no pudo quedarse callado y simplemente asentir?

El primer día del plan _"desconcentrar a Hermione" _se había sentado al lado de ella, y no había parado de estornudar y bostezar intencionadamente durante diez minutos. _Ni pestañeó_. Hermione había seguido pasando las hojas completamente concentrada en su novela.

El segundo día. Había decidido ser un poco más sutil. Sí es que pagar a unos de primero para que no pararan de conjurar hechizos (¡Durante media hora!) al lado de su amiga era considerado una estrategia sutil. _No había levantado los ojos del libro_.

Ron se hundió más en el sillón. Cuanto más pensaba en sus tácticas para despistar a su amiga, más se sentía estúpido. ¡Se sentía, no es que lo fuera!

Darle conversación al ruidoso Lee a menos de diez centímetro de Hermione, le pareció una buena idea el tercer día. Solo que a pesar de una hora de palique, cuándo a las doce Lee insistió para irse a dormir, Hermione ya había terminado el libro y con una sonrisa soñadora le recomendó a Harry que lo leyera. _Genial._

Y si, así sentando en el sillón mirando cómo Hermione leía tranquilamente, Ron tuvo la certeza que podían ponerla a leer en una barca en el lago —mientras el calamar gigante estaba a punto de comérsela— que hubiera continuado leyendo.

Vale la idea del cuarto día tampoco fue muy… ingeniosa. No fue muy buena idea poner a un grupo de cotorras de tercero a su lado. Pero pensó que con un buen par de cotilleos frescos a su lado lograría dejar de leer. _Que va_. No solo había seguido leyendo si no que antes de irse a dormir les contó los cotilleos a Harry y él.

Y entonces es cuándo sospechó. ¿Y si Hermione fingía que seguía leyendo pero en realidad prestaba más atención a sus trampas? Ron dudó de la certitud de que Hermione pasará las hojas por que las habías leído, quizás le quería engañar, a fin de cuentas Hermione no era muy buena perdedora.

Sí, el plan del quinto día había sido ponerla aprueba. Se había sentado a su lado, y no había parado de pasar las páginas de forma ruidosa de un libro cualquiera para desconcentrarla. Cuándo Hermione dejó el libro cansada de leer, Ron le había echo parte de sus sospechas y le había propuesto preguntarle sobre lo que había leído. _Que fallo_.

No solo había acertado todas las preguntas. ¡Todas! Si no que había sabido decir de memoria ciertas frases. Después del intensivo interrogatorio había sonreído altanera y había dejado a un sorprendido —¡Y enfurecido! — Ron.

Y ahora estaba ahí sentado en frente de ella, desanimado y sin más ideas, admitiendo en su interior la victoria de su amiga; pero buscando una excusa para no hacerle ver que había perdido.

De repente Hermione, sacando a Ron de sus cavilaciones, cerró el libro de manera brusca y lo dejó en la mesa que tenía delante.

—¡Venga, admítelo! —exclamó, desafiante, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué tengo que admitir? —Ron puso cara de no saber de qué demonios hablaba su amiga, aunque en su foro interior maldecía la perspicacia de la chica.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco en un gesto de hartazgo.

—Que he ganado. Que no eres capaz de desconcentrarme cuándo leo, a menos que yo quiera —dijo muy sabihonda.

Ron, avergonzado, farfulló palabras inteligibles.

—¡Vale!¡Tú ganas! Es verdad que lo he intentado todo —dijo todo de un tirón y de muy mal humor.

—Lo mejor es que luego dices que soy mal perdedora. Pero no te preocupes te perdono los tres galeones.

Dicho eso, cogió de nuevo el libro y se enfrascó de nuevo en la lectura.

Al cabo de unos minutos, en los que Ron no dejaba de mirar a Hermione cómo si no hubiera pasado nada, no dejaba de leer, llegó una chica un año menor que él; que llevaba dos semanas sin parar de sonreír y coquetear con Ron (para descontento de Hermione).

—Hola Ron —le saludó sentándose en un sillón a su lado.

—Eh, hola Bonnie —dijo él, desinteresado, sin dejar de mirar a Hermione.

—Oye la semana que viene tenemos salida a Hogsmeade… —Empezó a decir Bonnie—. …No sé, me preguntaba si querías que fuéramos juntos.

Y de repente, lo qué Ron nunca hubiera imaginado pasó. Hermione despegó su nariz del libro y levantándose de un brinco del asiento exclamó enfurecida:

—¡Ron viene con Harry y conmigo!¡Lo siento mucho!

Bonnie no se dejó avasallar.

—Ey monada, Ron sabe decidir solo lo que quiere o no quiere hacer —dijo levantándose y poniéndose en la misma altura que Hermione.

Ron siguió sentado con los ojos cómo platos.

—¿Qué opinas Ron? —insistió Bonnie melosa ante el silencio del chico.

—Hermione se ha desconcentrado… —murmuró, y gritó contento y eufórico­—. ¡SE HA DESCONCENTRADO!

Bonnie se quedó sin habla. Y Hermione no sabía si enfadarse por haber perdido la apuesta o por alegrarse de que al chico le diera igual la propuesta de Bonnie.

—Lo siento Bonnie, no va a poder ser por que en esta salida, Hermione me tiene que invitar varias cervezas de mantequilla —dijo Ron guiñando un ojo a su amiga—. Es por una apuesta que he ganado.

Bonnie, indignada y molesta, se dio media vuelta y a punto de llorar subió las escaleras.

—Que insensible eres. La chica logra vencer la vergüenza para pedirte salir y tú la rechazas de esa manera —fingió Hermione estar enfadada.

—¿Qué difícil es aceptar que he ganado?¿Eh? —la picó Ron burlón.

—¡Vete a la porra Ronald Weasley! —exclamó Hermione aparentando estar enfadada.

Se dio media vuelta, todavía simulando una imaginaria indignación, y desapareció por las escaleras bajo las risas de su amigo. Pero a fin de cuentas Ron no había querido salir con esa chica, valía la pena haber perdido la apuesta y hacer la comedia que estaba haciendo.

_Las cosas que se hacen cuando se está enamorado de alguien. _

* * *

**N/A:¡Ya está! Bueno, espero que os haya gustado... Por cierto... me chiflan los reviews... ¿Lo sabíais? xD**

**¡Besos!**


	12. Malditas hormonas

**¡Hola!**

**¡¡Aquí estoy de nuevo!! Bueno, publico este vicio pero no sé cuándo podré volver a conectarme (quizás este domingo), pero bueno, espero que os guste. Voy a subir un el pairing por qué este es un poco subidito, aunque seguro que os parecerá poco, pero a mí, me ha costado mucho escribirlo. Ah, por cierto, podeís situarlo después de la muerte de Dumbledore, así que no hay ningún spoiler (no me he leido el libro, asi que...)**

**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a la majestuosa JK Rowling.**

**¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

* * *

**Vicio 8, Calor.**

Sentir su cuerpo acalorado y encendido era una de las cosas a la cuál Ron Weasley estaba acostumbrado. A veces, su cuerpo ardía y quemaba y siempre la causante era cierta castaña. Y es que a veces una simple mirada a Hermione servía para excitarlo, todo eso claro está sin que la chica se diera cuenta. Los primeros años simplemente sabía que estaba enamorado de ella, había sido cuándo ambos habían crecido y madurado que se había sentido tan atraído físicamente por ella.

Hermione, inocente y cándida, ignoraba lo que podía llegar a provocar en el cuerpo del pelirrojo. Violentas sensaciones que hacían avergonzar al chico. Efectos incontrolables, y una excitación extrema. Alguna vez Ron tuvo la impresión de volverse loco del deseo.

Regla también aplicable a Hermione. A veces ver a Ron le provocaba intensas sacudidas de lujuria y pasión, cosa que la avergonzaba mucho, seguramente mucho más que a Ron. Puesto que ella se abochornaba de sentir esas cosas, pensando que estaban prohibidas para ella que era su mejor y fiel amiga.

También en eso eran dos polos opuestos y reaccionaban de manera contraria. Ron intentaba irse a un sitio tranquilo dónde poder relajarse pero sin dejar de pensar en Hermione, sin parar de imaginársela y soñar con su cuerpo. Mientras que ella sentía la fuerte necesidad de tapar esos calores por trabajo intelectual, intentando en vano concentrarse en un libro, deber o redacción, pretendiendo, decidida, a no pensar en ello y olvidarse de sus sentimientos hacia Ron.

Ese día no fue una excepción. Mientras que Hermione pasaba distraída las páginas del Profeta, sin fijarse mucho y distraída se mordía el labio inferior. Ron no supo por qué pero su cuerpo fue aumentando de volumen de calor. Quizás ayudado por el hecho que de vez en cuando Hermione mordía el extremo de su bolígrafo muggle con mucho ímpetu.

Un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas pero nadie pareció notarlo. Sin embargo odió estar a mitad de su desayuno por lo cuál si se levantaba atraería sin lugar a duda todas las miradas de la cocina hacia él. Y quizás notaran… el bulto indiscreto que se había formando en cuestión de minutos en su entrepierna. Decidió soportarlo y respirando hondo intentó no mirar en dirección de su amiga.

Ron, con una impresionante fuerza de voluntad, intentó esperar (comiendo lentamente su copioso desayuno) que todo el mundo abandonara la cocina para irse de la cocina y darse una buena ducha de agua fría que le calmara. Pero de repente, Hermione levantó la mirada de su periódico, y notó que algo iba mal en el joven, y que de vez en cuándo la miraba furtivamente.

Al cabo de unos minutos (que se hicieron eternos para Ron, por que ahora además de su espera por darse esa deseada ducha, tenía la mirada preocupada de Hermione posada en él) se quedaron los dos a solas. Ron para evitar que la chica le dirigiera la palabra se levantó bruscamente de la mesa y salió corriendo en dirección del baño.

Agradeció no encontrarse a nadie por su camino. Lo que no espero es que nada más entrar y al acabar prácticamente de desvestirse fuera que Hermione abriera la puerta del baño, encontrándole simplemente en ropa interior.

Un intenso y violento sonrojo y un calor recorrieron el cuerpo de Hermione al verle.

—L-lo siento —tartamudeó a duras penas, sorprendiéndose la primera al tener la fuerza de hablar.

Pero sin embargo no se movió y ni cerró la puerta. Se había quedado mirando el cuerpo de Ron (para el sonrojo del chico).

No podía quitar la mirada de su amigo. Simplemente no podía. Era cómo un imán, y estaba completamente hipnotizada, cerró la puerta e inconscientemente se acercó.

Ron también observó a la chica. La respiración entrecortada por haber corrido. El sonrojo de sus mejillas, y el deseo en sus ojos. Los calores en su cuerpo aumentaron al comprobar que ella también sentía esa atracción física por él.

Hermione se aproximó tanto que con los dedos de la mano derecha, indecisa, acarició el pecho de Ron. Comprobando que no estaba soñando y que realmente tenía a su mejor amigo medio desnudo delante de él.

Y eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso, Ron ya loco por el deseo la cogió por la cintura mientras devoraba ávidamente su boca. Sus manos recorrían la espalda de la chica hasta finalmente colocarlas en ambas mejillas de la chica. Ron mordió desatado y ansioso el labio inferior de Hermione, luego lo recorrió con la lengua haciéndola gemir, cosa que le volvió más loco todavía.

Sus lenguas chocaron. Las manos de Hermione que habían estado quietas durante ese acelerado intercambio de besos y saliva, se agarraron al pelo de él cómo sujetándose a algo entre tanta oleada de pasión.

Ron la pegó contra la puerta del baño echando el cerrojo para luego, apasionado y feroz, comenzar a desabrochar los botones de la camisa azul que llevaba ese día la castaña. Se encontró con un sujetador blanco que se desabrochaba por delante. Volvió a la boca de la chica mientras abría el enganche del sostén. Bajó su boca a los pechos de Hermione, que gimió cuándo el chico comenzó a besarlos con extrema lujuria.

Todo iba muy rápido, demasiado rápido. Pero llevaban los dos tanto tiempo deseando eso en secreto en la soledad de sus camas, soñando con ese encuentro que ahora no podían pensar y todavía menos, no podían parar.

Hermione se mordió los labios intentando desesperadamente no gritar del placer que provocaba el pelirrojo en su ella, y torpemente deslizó sus manos por la vigorosa y ancha espalda de Ron, deleitándose con el roce. Ron subió sus labios y volvió a besar, morder y chupar los de ella, dejándolos de nuevo rojos e hinchados igual que los suyos.

Hermione notó una fuerte presión contra su pierna, bajó sus manos al elástico del bóxer de Ron, a punto de bajárselo mientras le besaba pero un fuerte toque en la puerta les hizo volver a la cruda realidad.

Tanto ella cómo él miraron alarmados a la puerta.

— ¿Hay alguien? —la voz de Molly los hizo temblar y sonrojarse. Ron hizo esconderse a Hermione detrás de un montón de albornoces y toallas para luego ponerse una toalla (para tapar un poco más su evidente bulto en la entrepierna que el bóxer no escondía demasiado).

—Soy yo, mamá —dijo Ron mientras entreabría la puerta y enseñaba solo la cara haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por aparentar normalidad y tranquilidad.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Molly haciendo amago de que la dejara entrar.

—Ahora no, mamá, que me voy a duchar.

Dicho eso cerró la puerta bajo un _"pero no tardes mucho"_ de su madre que se alejó por el pasillo para el evidente alivio de los dos adolescentes.

Hermione salió de su escondite de cintura para arriba desnuda, tal y cómo la había dejado Ron. Los dos se miraron sonrojados, excitados y sobre todo fastidiados de haber sido interrumpidos.

Hermione abrazó a Ron y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, intentando calmar su acelerada respiración.

Ron movió su hombro haciendo que la chica le mirara a los ojos. Luego la besó de nuevo. Solo que estaba vez lo hizo lenta y pausadamente, a los pocos segundos volvieron a mirarse.

—Mi madre está esperando a que salga —dijo Ron de mala gana—. Y me tengo que dar una ducha.

Señaló con la cabeza a su evidente erección. Hermione se sonrojó avergonzada. Ron depuso un casto beso en el cuello de la chica.

—Pero… Esto hay que repetirlo —murmuró en el oído a la chica.

Hermione dio un inocente y rápido beso en los labios del chico mientras una ancha sonrisa iluminaba su cara.

Bajo la ávida mirada del chico, Hermione se puso el sujetador y la camisa. Ron comprobó que no había nadie en el pasillo y a regañadientes dejó que saliera del cuarto de baño. Luego miró su molesto bulto y suspirando abrió el grifo de agua fría.

Mientras su cuerpo se calmaba, Ron no pudo evitar sonreír por lo que acababan de experimentar. Y empezó a pensar en cómo quedarse a solas en las vísperas del matrimonio de su hermano Bill.

Hermione en su cuarto compartía los mismos pensamientos que él. Y sin querer evitarlo dejó que un _ahora_ agradable calor recorriera su cuerpo.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado... Es algo nuevo para mí lo que acabo de escribir, así que, quiero saber vuestras más sinceras opiniones...**

**¡Besos a todos!**

**IRene**


	13. Completamente gafe

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Pues, de verdad lo siento mucho por actualizar. Soy un desastre. Pero bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo. Espero que os guste. Me salió algo más raro de lo normal.**

**Disclaimer: Bueno, ya sabéis pero lo vuelvo a repetir. TODO (con todo el dolor de mi corazón) pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**¡Disfrutad con la lectura¡Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

**Vicio 7, Mordaza. **

Era gafe o afortunado. Según dónde se viera.

Pensándolo mejor era gafe. Ya la semana anterior se había inventado que se había encontrado con un montón de mortifagos (Excusa rápidamente desmentida por Harry que no sabía que debía quedarse callado).

Seguro que en estos momentos su mujer, Hermione, le estaría poniendo de todos los colores. Pero… ¡No era su culpa! Bueno, si era su culpa no haber ido la semana pasada a la visita, pero ésta vez si que no lo era. En fin, sabía que Hermione lo entendería pero su tía si que no lo haría puesto que al ser muggle no estaba al corriente de la guerra contra Voldemort y al perderse por segunda la vez la visita diaria, diría que es un mal marido, que tenía un amante y vete tú a saber qué más.

Por eso maldecía desde su incómoda posición al rubio que tenía delante. _"Será cabrón"_ no podía evitar pensar _"seguro que ésta al tanto de la visita semanal a la tía de Hermione"_. Estaba amordazado entre cien muggles por más de veinte mortifagos al cargo de Draco y ¿lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que la tía de Hermione estaría mosqueada de su ausencia?

Olvidemos a la tía. Pero¿Por qué justo tenían que atacar el día que le tocaba a ÉL la guardia? Pura y verdadera mala suerte (Aunque viéndolo desde otro punto de vista, no tendría que ver con centésima vez el álbum de la tía de Hermione).

Harry, gracias a varios espías se había enterado de varios planes del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Uno de ellos eran sus ganas de hacer una matanza en el banco más importante de Londres.

Menos mal que en cuanto había visto entrar a la veintena de hombres enmascarados había corrido a una esquina para conjurar el hechizo de ayuda sin ser visto. Luego se había colocado en las primeras filas para defender a cualquier muggle que pudiera ser atacado por los seguidores del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Y por eso, para no hacerse remarcar bajo ese disfraz de señor mayor (Que por cierto¿Por qué no se había disfrazado de mendigo? La dichosa barba blanca le picaba horrores) se había dejado amordazar dócilmente siempre con la mano cerca de uno de sus bolsillos dónde su varita estaba guardada preparada para atacar.

Llevaban más de diez minutos y todavía la Orden del Fénix no había aparecido. El por qué, Ron lo ignoraba; solamente esperaba que no se demorara mucho.

Draco estaba detrás de unos mostradores hablando con un mortifago mientras los otros se reían de los muggles dándoles pequeñas patadas, pero Ron había decidido no hacer nada puesto que no hubiera servido por el momento. Pero estaba harto de esperar.

—¿Cuándo coño nos van a soltar? Me duelen todos los huesos —se quejó en voz alta sin olvidar cambiar la voz por una de una persona mayor.

Draco levantó su mirada del plano que estaba mirando con su compinche, y justo cuándo un mortifago iba a mandar una maldición en dirección de Ron, hizo un gesto con la mano para que se detuviera.

—¿Qué has dicho viejo?

—No sé que es lo que querrán pero creo que deberían dejar salir a los más pequeños —dijo Ron señalando con la cabeza a varios niños también amordazados.

—¿Y de verdad crees que voy a hacer caso a un sangre sucia cómo tú? —se burló despreciativo Draco.

La sala estaba inusualmente en silencio. Todo el mundo observaba con curiosidad el intercambió de palabras entre los dos hombres.

Draco cogió un teléfono que había en un mostrador dispuesto a pegarle con él, pero cambió de idea enseguida por que lo volvió a dejar en su sitio y sacó su varita de la túnica negra que llevaba.

—Queríamos esperar a mataros, pero, podemos empezar contigo ahora mismo —dijo y antes de que Ron reaccionara empezó a decir­—. Avada…

Pero de repente un grito resonó en la sala.

—¡No lo haga!

Una mujer entre un montón de gente era la que había gritado. Ron agradeció su intervención, solo un instante, por que Draco después de interrumpirse se acercó a ella apartando la gente maniatada a su paso.

—Eres indudablemente una bruja, si no ¿Cómo sabrías qué es lo que iba hacer?

La mujer tragó saliva, una expresión de terror deformaba su cara.

—S-soy un s-squib —tartamudeó intimidada y aterrada.

Draco esbozó una mueca de asco.

—Una squib —musitó para él—. Otra deshonra para el mundo mágico.

Y antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar, tendió la varita hacia ella.

—¡AVADA KEDAVRA! —gritó atronador.

El cuerpo de la joven cayó al suelo provocando un ruido seco. Ron se quedó de piedra, pero rápidamente reaccionó olvidándose de su tapadera.

—¡Hijo de puta! Eres un asqueroso cobarde —exclamó mirándole con desprecio y con un hechizo se deshizo de las cuerdas.

Draco le miró y volvió a dónde el pelirrojo había estado sentado de mala manera y amordazado. Ron se puso de pie, estaban a menos de cinco metros y dos mortifagos avanzaban por su espalda. Draco, divertido por la situación, les detuvo con una mirada examinando a Ron (todavía disfrazado con barba, gorra y ropa muggle)

—¿Weasley¿Comadreja? —preguntó Draco, cómo única respuesta Ron se quitó la barba y la gorra que le tapaba la cara—. Así que esa barba y esa ropa eran para despistar, que pena que seas tan estúpido e insensato y lo jodas todo al final.

Ron le miró con odio mientras tendía un poco más la varita, alerta.

—Hablemos de ti. Cuánto tiempo sin vernos. ¿Te casaste con la sangre sucia? —se burló Draco.

—Malfoy te advierto…

—¿Qué me advierte Weasley? No estás en una buena situación para amenazarme —le cortó Draco señalando a la veintena de mortifagos que observaban las escena.

Después de un pequeño silencio, Draco, hizo un leve asentimiento, y los dos mortifagos que antes se acercaban a Ron acortaron la distancia y antes de que este tuviera tiempo para reaccionar le quitaron la varita; y con un hechizo lo petrificaron de cuello para abajo.

Ron bufó estando impotente ante Draco y los demás mortifagos.

Algunas personas sentadas en el suelo exclamaron asustadas. Draco bufó, se había olvidado que estaba rodeado de un montón de sangres sucias.

—¿Qué ganas con esto Malfoy? —preguntó Ron—. ¿Qué ganáis con secuestrar a todas estas personas?

—Matar a unas cuantas sangres sucias.

La cara de Draco se deformó con una mueca sádica y macabra.

—No sabes el placer que se siente al oír a estas personas impuras de sangre gritar, suplicar, rogar, llorar, implorar. Es un sentimiento de superioridad, de autoridad, de fuerza que tú nunca sentirás, ni serás capaz de imaginar.

—Sin embargo tú antes no eras así —aventuró Ron—. No pudiste matar a…

Ron no pudo terminar de decir "_Dumbledore_".

—¡Cállate! —gritó Draco cogiendo el cuello del pelirrojo con las dos manos en un gesto de locura.

Su cara estaba ensombrecida por la demencia, por el furor. Draco estaba claramente trastornado y perturbado.

—Me estás cansado —añadió el rubio mucho más calmado soltando a Ron, dejando dos marcas rojas en el cuello.

Draco no tuvo tiempo a decir mucho más por que la puerta principal se abrió con estruendo, unas diez personas entraron varitas alzadas, la Orden del Fénix hizo por fin su aparición.

Hermione, de las primeras, vio cómo Draco tenía la varita levantada en dirección de Ron. Su cara se contorsionó en una mueca de verdadero terror. Draco esbozó una sonrisa malévola.

Lo último que Ron vio antes de desplomarse en el frió suelo de mármol fue a Hermione levantando la varita para herir a Malfoy.

* * *

**N/A: Bueno, a mi beta (qué por cierto, le dedico el fic, por que es una beta de primera) me pregunto que si Ron moría. No sé si le respondí. Y... pues sí. Muere. U.U**

**Y bueno, cómo bien dijo nuestra buena amiga "Nagini86", ya sabéis, si no dejáis un review me saldrán verrugas... No queréis eso ¿no? xD. Ná, va broma. **

**¡Saludetes!**


	14. Queridos papá y mamá

**¡Hola!**

**Siento mucho el retraso, pero aquí estoy, por poco tiempo la verdad. Bueno, cómo todos los reviews dijeron que muy triste el anterior, aquí va uno mucho más animado. **

**Disclaimer: Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling. Para mi desgracia. U.U**

**¡Disfrutad con la lectura!**

* * *

**Vicio 20, Escribir. **

"_Queridos Papa y Mamá: _

_Las condiciones en las que vivimos me impiden que os pueda llamar por teléfono. En cuánto pueda lo haré. Os escribo para contaros que todo va bien. Todavía no hemos encontrado lo que veníamos a buscar. Ya os dije en su momento que no os puedo contar exactamente lo que es por que estaríais comprometidos y no quiero que corráis peligro, sobre todo ahora que la guerra acaba de explotar. _

_Supongo que en las noticias hablaran de extraños atentados, y, sucesos fuera de lo normal. Y es que el ministerio anda loco, primero defendiendo a los magos y atacando a Voldemort. Y luego tienen que seguir con las funciones de siempre para evitar que las personas que no tienen magia no se enteren de la existencia de ésta. _

_Tampoco os puedo decir dónde estoy, ni dónde iré. Ni si estamos cerca, ni lejos. __Y ni lo mucho que tardaremos. Espero que lo entendáis. Y cómo ya sabéis no estoy sola, Harry, Ron y Ginny están conmigo y son una excelente compañía. Dentro de unos días se nos van a unir Neville y Luna. No sé cómo lo hicieron pero lograron contactar con nosotros, también quieren participar en la búsqueda. _

_No sé si os hable de ellos, Neville y Luna estuvieron con nosotros cuándo entramos en el Ministerio y murió el padrino de Harry. También cuándo murió Dumbledore. _

_El otro día descubrimos una nueva pista de lo que buscamos, según Harry andamos por buen camino. Por lo que estamos de muy buen humor. Y seguimos optimistas. _

_Ron y yo vamos cada vez mejor. Papá, mamá, estoy perdidamente enamorada de él. Y él de mí. Aunque no es el chico más sensible y romántico que siempre quise, a veces tiene rachas en las que está muy cariñoso. Se me hace increíble que nunca antes me diera cuenta de que algo había entre los dos. Supongo que me daba vergüenza admitirlo, o que estaba ciega para no verlo."_

Hermione, pensativa, paró de escribir. Una bonita sonrisa adornaba su cara. Alguien se acercó a sus espaldas.

— ¿Qué escribes? —preguntó Ron dándole un suave beso en el cuello a la chica haciéndola estremecer.

—Ron… Ahora no me distraigas, estoy escribiendo a mis padres, que llevo quince días sin hacerlo y seguro que están preocupados —dijo la chica intentando no distraerse.

— ¿Puedo leer?

— ¡No! Ahora no sigas hablando —exclamó Hermione mientras mojaba la pluma en el tintero dispuesta a seguir escribiendo.

"_Solemos dormir en el campo, en unas tiendas de campaña similares a las que dormimos cuándo fuimos al mundial de Quidditch con el padre de Ron solo que un poco más espaciosas y de mejor calidad. Las compró Harry antes de salir. Tenemos turnos de…"_

—Ron, no m-me m-muerdas la oreja —dijo Hermione sin poder evitar gemir ligeramente—¿Qué van a pensar Harry y Ginny?

—Ginny se ha llevado a Harry a dar un paseo, está dispuesta a hablar de su relación y volver con él —respondió Ron sonriendo maliciosamente.

Hermione se sonrojó.

— ¡Ron tengo que terminar de escribir la carta!

Intentando evitar mirar a su novio volvió a la frase que había comenzado.

"_Tenemos turnos de cocina, Ginny y yo solemos cocinar los lunes, miércoles y viernes, y los chicos los martes, jueves y sábados. Los domingos nos turnamos. Ya que intentamos a pesar de todo llevar una vida normal. También tenemos que tener en orden las tiendas de campaña."_

—Mmm… —Hermione arqueó la espalda cuándo Ron deslizó los dedos desde el principio del cuello hasta el final de espalda—. Ron…

— ¿Quieres que pare? —preguntó inocentemente él sabiendo que su novia estaba disfrutando con el contacto.

Hermione intentó ignorarle mientras empezaba un nuevo parágrafo dónde intentó hacer su pequeña venganza sabiendo que Ron estaba leyendo la carta disimuladamente.

"_Ron, de vez en cuándo, se queja de que haya venido Ginny al igual que Harry. Ron es un hermano excesivamente protector, y Harry está completamente enamorado de ella por lo que también tiende a sobreprotegerla."_

—Ey,¡No soy un hermano excesivamente protector! —Se quejó el pelirrojo.

Hermione se giró y miró por fin a Ron a la cara con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Qué no eres protector¡Por favor Ron no me hagas reír! Si el otro día fulminaste a un niño de siete años con el que Ginny se paró a hablar y que le dijo que era muy guapa.

— ¡No le conocíamos de nada! Además¿Tú cómo sabes que tenía seis años¡No se lo preguntaste! Quizás aparentaba menos y era mucho más mayor.

— ¡Que paranoico eres! —dijo mientras untaba la pluma en la tinta.

—Y encima ahora que estamos solos y tenemos tiempo para estar juntos no me haces caso —se quejó Ron con voz infantil cruzándose de brazos y salió de la tienda.

"_Bueno, lo siento por haber tardado tanto en dar noticias mías, cómo siempre dale la carta a la lechuza de Harry, que me encontrará esté dónde esté. Ahora os tengo que dejar, por que, Ron es peor que un niño pequeño y necesita que se le haga atención. _

_Muchos besos. Y no os preocupéis, no me va a pasar nada._

_Hermione J. Granger._

_PD: Si notáis algo raro no dudéis en utilizar la dirección que os di, es el nuevo cuartel de la Orden del Fénix y cualquier miembro os ayudar__á__" _

Hermione se levantó del escritorio, enrolló la carta y la ató a la pata de Hedwig. Luego salió de la tienda de campaña (que era cómo una casa) y encontró a Ron apoyado en un árbol.

—Ya he terminado.

—Y ahora quieres estar conmigo,¿Eh?¿Y si ahora yo no quiero? —dijo Ron indignado.

Hermione sonrió.

—Bueno, pues me voy —dijo dándose la vuelta y dispuesta a irse.

Pero los brazos de Ron (tal y cómo esperaba) aprisionaron su cintura.

—Quédate —murmuró el chico a su oído.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y le besó. A veces parecía increíble que estaban en plena guerra, que montones de magos morían cada semana, ya que en esos momentos solo existían ellos dos.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**¿Os ha gustado? A mi, sinceramente me gustó escribirlo. xD. Muchas gracias a todas las que me dejan review, me hacen muchísima ilusión. **

**Besos a todos.**


	15. Una muy mala idea

**Hola a todos!**

**Siento mucha la demora. He estado de vacaciones sin Internet, y llevo una semana en EEUU en una familia de acogida y no he tenido mucho tiempo para conectarme. xD **

**Espero que a pesar de haber tardado tanto en actualizar me sigáis leyendo. **

**Disclaimer: Todo pertenecen al fantástico mundo de JK Rowling. **

**¡Disfrutad con la lectura!**

**

* * *

**

**Vicio 18, Tabaco. **

El jardín de los Weasley había sido aumentado gracias a un hechizo. Un gran alboroto reinaba en él, una multitud de magos y brujas hablaban y gritaban. Algunos con una copa de champán, otros con una de vino, y los más pequeños con un vaso de plástico de zumo de naranja.

Todo el mundo disfrutaba de la celebración, olvidándose momentáneamente de Voldemort y la guerra. Olvidándose del terror, el caos, y de la muerte. Simplemente riéndose y divirtiéndose, cómo debía de ser.

Los novios en una mesa central hablaban con los invitados que pasaban a saludarles y felicitarles. Fleur y Bill eran inmensamente felices, a pesar del nuevo aspecto de él y de su nueva afición por la carne. Fleur, de vez en cuándo, le daba suaves besos a su marido en el cuello.

—Sinceramente, si yo fuera la novia no estaría todo el santo día dándole besitos en el cuello a mi marido —se quejó Ginny sentándose en una mesa dónde Hermione, Ron y Harry comían.

—Pobrecita, se llevó un gran susto cuándo Greyback le mordió —la defendió Ron.

Ginny, a pesar qué había decidido aceptar a Fleur, no podía evitar meterse con ella de vez en cuándo, simple costumbre. La pelirroja miró de reojo a Harry, qué jugueteaba con lo servilleta evitando mirarla.

Ron, disgustado, observó la escena —Hermione le había explicado el día del funeral de Dumbledore por qué habían cortado, aunque le costaba admitirlo— deseando intervenir.

—Fred y George están en su cuarto, dicen que subáis —dijo Ginny antes de Ron objetara algo sobre ella y Harry.

—Qué habrán hecho ésta vez —farfulló Hermione.

—Que mal pensada eres… —se quejó Ron, levantándose de la silla.

Hermione, de mala gana, le imitó.

—Yo voy luego, tengo que hablar con McGonagall —dijo Harry aprovechando la ocasión para poder hablar con la profesora sobre los Horcruxes.

Ron y Hermione, seguidos de una curiosa Ginny, subieron por las escaleras de la casa; teniendo que evitar por el camino a grupos de personas que con una copa en la mano charlaban interrumpiendo el paso, hasta el cuarto de los gemelos.

Hermione sin llamar, abrió la puerta, Fred y George se volvieron a mirarles.

—Ey¿Qué queríais? —preguntó Ron tumbándose en una de las camas del cuarto.

—¿Y Harry? —preguntó Fred en tono confidencial aludiendo la pregunta de Ron

—Luego sube, tenía que hablar con McGonagall.

Ante la respuesta de Ginny, los gemelos asintieron.

—¿Permitimos a Ginny de quedarse? —preguntó George a su hermano.

—¡Eh! Yo no me voy a ir.

—Que remedio… —masculló Fred, y añadió dirigiéndose a Hermione y Ron—. Hemos decidido que cómo ya tenéis edad suficiente os vamos a enseñar a fumar.

Hermione bufó, Ginny se rió, y Ron se enderezó interesado por el tema.

—¿A fumar¿Tabaco? —preguntó.

—No, a fumar sopa. Pues claro que tabaco —dijo Fred.

—Ron¿Vas a dejar que te enseñen a fumar? Es malo, y no se debe, además es una estupidez —declaró Hermione.

—Bobadas Hermione, los cigarrillos son una buena ayuda contra el estrés, y de todas formas que a ti no te apetezca no tiene que pensar lo mismo mi hermano¿Verdad Ronnie? —dijo George.

—Es verdad, no seas ñoña Hermione —añadió Fred.

Hermione se volvió roja de ira.

—No soy ñoña.

—Entonces es que no eres capaz —declaró Fred.

—Claro que soy capaz —dijo Hermione—. Saca el tabaco y te lo demostraré.

George sonrió, en ocasiones Hermione podía ser tan previsible, y sacó de un cajón del escritorio una caja de cigarrillos amarillos dónde marcaba "GYF".

—Que rara ésta marca, no sabía que existía —observó Hermione mientras cogía la caja con las dos manos.

—¿Tanto sabes de cigarrillos? —se burló Fred—. Es una marca americana, por eso no la conocerás.

Hermione le fulminó con la mirada. Todos se sentaron en círculo en el suelo. George sacó un cigarrillo de la caja, y con un mechero que Fred le tendió lo encendió dando una primera calada.

Luego le pasó la caja a Fred que cogió otro cigarrillo que también encendió mientras daba la caja a Ron. El chico miró la caja y cogió un cigarrillo. Cedió la cajita a Hermione que, insegura, la cogió con la mano derecha. Ron tomó el mechero y encendió su cigarrillo, luego se inclinó y encendió el de Hermione.

Cuándo Ginny quiso coger la caja, Fred le dio un golpe en la mano, y guardó la caja en un cajón del escritorio.

—No es justo —se quejó Ginny.

—Cuándo seas mayor —dijo simplemente George guiñándole un ojo a su hermana que, enfadada, se cruzó de brazos.

Ron inspiró el humo, y, comenzó a toser ruidosamente. Sus hermanos empezaron a reírse.

—Te lo dije Fred, Ron nunca había fumado antes —exclamó George—. Me debes cinco galeones.

Fred hurgó debajo de una cama, y sacó una caja, hizo un simple movimiento y se abrió chirriando. Luego le dio la suma correspondiente a su hermano.

—Estamos en paz —dijo, luego miró a Hermione que contemplaba su cigarrillo encendido todavía intacto—. ¿Te echas atrás, Hermione?

La chica le miró.

—Claro que no —Luego se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca y dio una calada.

Su cara se volvió roja en unos instantes. Al cabo de unos segundos se puso a toser compulsivamente.

—Es repugnante —declaró entre tosidos ante la risa de todos los presentes.

Al cabo de quince minutos, Ron y Hermione habían logrado dar varias caladas, y salvo en una no habían dejado de toser. Fred abrió una ventana para ventilar el cuarto que apestaba a tabaco.

—No está mal para la primera vez —dijo Fred.

—Y será la última —exclamó Hermione.

Ron, de repente, se acercó a Hermione mirándola extrañado.

—Hermione, te estás volviendo morada —dijo tocando la mejilla de la chica.

—No digas tontadas —Luego chilló al ver la frente de Ron—. ¡Ron, tu frente está tornándose de color rosa!

Ginny, alucinada y divertida, abrió los ojos.

—Chicos, es verdad, estáis cambiando de color.

Hermione se levantó y fue a un espejo que los gemelos tenían encima del escritorio. Al ver su imagen, no pudo evitar soltar un gritito, miró furiosa a los gemelos.

—¿Qué nos habéis echo? —preguntó amenazante mientras pasaba el espejo a Ron.

—Hum… Creo que ha llegado el momento de decírselo¿No crees George? —preguntó Fred mirando a su hermano. Sus ojos brillaban maliciosamente.

George asintió.

—Bueno, en fin, simplemente habéis sido los primeros en consumir "los cigarrillos multicolor" de nuestra nueva marca "GYF" —empezó a decir.

—George y Fred —terminó Fred—. Que consiste en que él que los fume se vuelva del color que ha cogido. Felicidades.

—Pero si yo no he elegido ningún color —le interrumpió Ron.

—Esa es la gracia, la persona coge el cigarrillo y no sabe de color se tornara —Sonrió George—. Y el efecto dura media hora.

—Pero… vosotros no estáis de ningún color.

—Y bueno, en la caja metimos dos cigarrillos normales —Ante la mirada atónita de Ron continuó—. Necesitábamos alguien que los probara para comprobar si funcionan en cualquier persona. Nosotros lo hicimos la semana pasada.

Hermione contempló su mano completamente morada y miró a George que abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio y sacó una caja de cigarrillos Wiston.

—¿Queréis uno? —Les ofreció amablemente.

Hermione y Ron le fulminaron con la mirada.

—No gracias. Ya no tengo ganas —dijo fríamente la chica.

—Yo sí —dijo George sonriente.

De repente la puerta se abrió y Harry seguido de Molly Weasley entró en la puerta.

—¡Por Merlín! —exclamó Molly al ver a Hermione morada y a Ron de color rosa, luego vio a Fred y a George que no habían tenido tiempo de guardar sus cigarrillos—. ¡Fumando en casa! Ya os lo he dicho cientos de veces, no quiero que fuméis en mi casa. ¡Ahora mismo fuera del cuarto, y apagad los cigarrillos!

Los gemelos desaparecieron del cuarto corriendo.

—¿Y a vosotros que os ha pasado? —exclamó aterrada mirando a Ron y Hermione.

—No preguntes mamá, se irá en media hora —dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros. Y ante la mirada divertida de Harry añadió—. Que conste que yo no elegí el color.

* * *

**N/A: Bueno ya está. La idea es un poco loca, pero, no imposible. Espero que os haya gustado. xD **

**Bueno, tengo derecho a… ¿un review? xD**

**Muchos besos. Y espero actualizar cuanto antes. **


	16. Maldita obsesión

**Hola a todas y a todos.**

**Bueno, espero que os guste el siguiente vicio. También en plan cachondeo. A ver si hago algo serio. xD.**

**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a JKR. Evidentemente. **

**¡Disfrutad con la lectura!**

* * *

**Vicio 30, Obsesión.**

Ron se sentó pausadamente en el sofá. En frente, Ginny enseñaba a Bill un álbum de fotos. Y en un sillón más apartado Hermione leía tranquilamente una gruesa y polvorienta obra de un escritor muggle.

Carraspeó ligeramente con la garganta llamando la atención de los demás presentes.

—Harry ha salido, me ha dicho que te diga que luego vuelve —le avisó Ginny interrumpiendo sus explicaciones.

Ron asintió distraído y miró con interés a Hermione, que escondió con mucho más ímpetu su cara tras el libro. Un acalorado sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas de indiscreta manera.

Hermione llevaba esquivándole desde el fatídico día, no es que le hubiera importado, en fin, él también la evitaba en cierto modo; le había dado demasiada vergüenza cada vez que se habían cruzado por los pasillos.

A pesar de que lo había intentado, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que pasó. Y es que estaba completamente obsesionado, había soñado incluso con ello, aunque cuándo se había despertado sudoroso, no lo habló con Harry, intentado fingir que no pasaba nada.

En su fuero interior maldijo a su madre, a fin de cuentas era todo por su culpa, si no le hubiera mandado ese día a ver si Hermione estaba ya vestida y preparada para salir, no hubiera pasado nada.

Ron bajó los ojos avergonzado, acaba de volver a pensar en ello. Maldito el día en que había abierto la puerta de la habitación y había visto a Hermione con solo las bragas puestas. Tosió discretamente al volver a ensimismarse en los pensamientos sobre el pecho de Hermione.

Vale, tuvo que admitirlo; le gustaba lo que había visto y tampoco había hecho demasiados esfuerzos para dejar de pensar en ello. Malditas hormonas. Ya era en sí problemático estar enamorado de su mejor amiga y no parar de pensar en ella. Pero… ¡Estar obsesionado con sus tetas era otra cosa!

Jugó, nervioso, con sus manos. Volvió a mirar discretamente a Hermione, que para nada concentrada en su libro, le espiaba disimuladamente a través de él. En el fondo sabía que debía hablar con ella y arreglar el asunto. Quizás incluso decirle que no había visto nada. No pudo evitar reír silenciosamente. ¿Qué no había visto nada? Mejor sería decir ¿Qué es lo que no había visto?

Ron, a pesar de que no tenía ninguna gana y que le daba muchísima vergüenza, se levantó a regañadientes y avanzó hasta el sillón de Hermione. Se puso de cuclillas y se acercó al oído de la chica para que Ginny y Bill no oyeran lo que iba a decirle.

—Hermione, tengo que hablar contigo¿quieres que vayamos a… —Ron se calló antes de decir "tu habitación", podría traer malos recuerdos, por lo que concluyó—. …la cocina?

Hermione, temerosa, levantó la mirada del libro.

—Eh¿Para qué? Si quieres que te prepare algo de comer pídeselo a uno de tus hermanos —dijo volviendo a mirar el libro apresurada.

Ron suspiró.

—Mira, somos adultos, bueno o casi. En todo caso, si no quieres que grite en frente de mis hermanos, de lo que tú ya sabes, acompáñame a la cocina.

Hermione frunció los labios. Sin contestar se levantó del sillón y determinada dejó con fiereza el libro sobre la mesa y sin esperarlo avanzó a grandes pasos hasta la cocina.

—Hermione, me niego a estar así contigo en la boda de Bill y Fleur.

—¡Claro, no fue a ti a quién le abrieron la puerta cuándo estabas desnudo! –exclamó Hermione sonrojada.

—¿Me creerás si te digo que no vi nada? —dijo Ron intentado no pensar en la imagen de Hermione desnuda.

—Sí, claro. Anda Ron, que mientes fatal —Hermione dio la espalda al chico y empezó a preparar un café.

Ron se rascó el pelo pensando en cómo arreglar las cosas.

—Bueno vale, sí, te vi desnuda. ¿Qué problema hay? No es el fin del mundo.

Hermione, furiosa, se dio la vuelta bruscamente.

—¡¿Qué no es el fin del mundo!? Ósea, tú, Ron Weasley me ves completamente desnuda¿Y quieres que actúe cómo si no hubiera pasado nada¡Me da mucha vergüenza!

Ron pensó a toda velocidad algo para responderle, un frase clave que resolviera el problema.

—¿Y por qué tienes que avergonzarte? —Ante la mirada atónita de la castaña, Ron añadió enseguida—. Es decir, tienes un par de… un par de… Tienes un pecho muy prominente y… bonito.

Esperó a ver cómo Hermione reaccionara, deseando haber utilizado las palabras correctas.

—Entonces, tú crees que no debería darme vergüenza¿De verdad?

Ron asintió vigorosamente ante la duda de Hermione. Una pequeña sonrisa empieza a formarse en los labios de Hermione, que halagada comienza a perder la vergüenza.

—Te lo digo en serio, no paro de pensar en tu pecho, incluso en sueños —añadió Ron para que su amiga estuviera finalmente contenta.

Pero, para asombro e incomprensión de Ron, la cara de Hermione se metamorfosea en un gesto de cólera y enfado.

—¿Qué no paras de pensar en mi pecho? —exclamó acercándose peligrosamente al chico—. ¡Cacho cerdo! Así que por eso te pillaba sonriendo, pensando en mis tetas, Ron Weasley eres un degenerado, un guarro, y no, no me hables.

Hermione salió de la cocina dando un sonoro portazo dejando a un Ron, atónito y anonadado.

—Mujeres… Uno intenta decirles cosas bonitas, y mira cómo te lo agradecen —murmuró antes de dirigirse al salón para hojear una revista de Quidditch.

* * *

**N/A: Bueno, ya dije que era cachondeo. En fin... Puse un aspecto muy... chico adolescente de Ron. xD. Sinceramente me pasa lo mismo que a Hermione y me da seguramente algo. **

**¡Besos!**


	17. Esto no me lo pongo

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Sé que todavía no he respondido los reviews, ahora en cuanto publique el vicio lo haré (quería publicarlo primero :P). Bueno muchas gracias a los que me dejaron reviews, y bueno, este vicio es mucho mas corto que los demás. Pero, creí innecesario alargarlo más.**

**Bueno, quería comentar un review que recibí SIN FIRMAR. No entiendo por que decirle a alguien que se escribe "hizo" el lugar de "izo" (por dar un ejemplo) puedo lastimar. Es así. Si veis errores en mis fics, pues igual, se me dicen y en lugar de sentirme ofendida voy directamente a CORREGIRLO. Y bueno, no sé ella publicó su fanfic yo sólo di mi opinión... (Cómo no has dicho quién eres, ni de quién hablas tampoco puedo hablar concretamente). Y NO creo que sea horrible que te digan tus errores, si lo hacen con tacto no me parece una grave molestia. Digo, así mejoro. Por que, dudo que a quién quiera que fuera que le dejara el review le pusiera: "Tu fic es una mierda, tienes una ortografía que da asco". Eso si que es horrible. Ah, no creo que escriba perfecto. Mas bien creo que me queda mucho por aprender. Mucho. Pero, tranquila que no me has lastimado.**

**Bueno, sorry por el párrafo anterior.**

* * *

**V****icio 28, Disfraz.**

Una joven esperaba en una banqueta en frente de una cortina amarilla mostaza. La tienda estaba en silencio, y vacía. Ella, rodeada de numerosas bolsas, miraba con expectación la cortina esperando un movimiento detrás de ese dosel.

—Así vestido no salgo —Se oyó detrás de la cortina tras un largo silencio.

—Ron, no seas niño ¿Por qué no vas a salir? No montes un pollo ahora mismo que tenemos prisa —dijo pacientemente la mujer.

—Hermione, es que no puedo salir así. Hasta Voldemort se retorcería en su tumba de la risa.

—Ron, no hables así. Además¿Qué problema le ves al traje?

—Que no me queda bien.

Hermione rodó los ojos y se puso de pie.

—¿Te va pequeño?

—No.

—¿Grande?

—No.

—¿Entonces por qué no te queda bien?

—Por que no me pega.

—Ron, ya te lo he explicado, la mujer de mi jefe quiere que para la fiesta de disfraces las parejas vayan a conjunto. Y yo ya tengo mi traje, así que tienes —Hermione hizo especial énfasis en el verbo tener—, que llevar ese traje a la fiesta.

Detrás de la cortina se oyó un ruidoso suspiro, y lentamente y de mala gana, Ron corrió la tela, y miró a Hermione tal cual un perro degollado.

Hermione se contuvo las ganas de echarse a reír. A duras penas logró mantenerse seria, e intentando aparentar normalidad observó a su marido.

—No te queda mal —fue lo único que logró decir.

Ron llevaba un disfraz de caballero de la edad media, unas medias que marcaban sus piernas y sus… partes. Una blusa blanca y un chaleco marrón. En la mano izquierda tenía una ridícula espada de madera.

El pelirrojo miró a Hermione insistentemente.

—Bueno, vale, no es la bomba, pero tú ya me dijiste que mi vestido me quedaba muy bien —dijo Hermione haciendo un puchero.

Ron intentó no dejarse vencer, pero cuándo vio que su mujer (intencionadamente, claro está) colocaba las dos manos en su tripa, resopló atronadoramente.

—Vale. Lo llevaré —dijo dándose por rendido.

Hermione soltó un gritito de alegría y pasando los dos brazos alrededor del cuello de Ron le cubrió de sonoros besos por toda la cara.

Ron suspiró vencido.

Eso sí, Hermione no se lo podía disuadir, fulminaría a la dichosa mujer de su jefe durante toda la fiesta por su ridícula y problemática idea.

* * *

**N/A: Bueno... ya he dicho que era cortito... ¿Reviews¿Si?**

**Besitos de sabores!**

**Irene**


	18. ¿Por qué lloras?

**¡Hola gente!**

**Me siento mal, prometí algo que no cumplí. Tengo excusas para el martes, es que la fuerza mayor de la que hablé fue que nuestro Internet se fue. No tengo ni idea de por qué, y bueno, ayer no tuve mucho tiempo. De todas maneras, bien dice el refrán, más vale tarde que nunca.**

**Y bueno, muchas gracias a los que dejaron reviews. Me dan una alegría... ¡No sabeis cuanta!**

**Disclaimer: Todo pertence a Jotaká Roulin (no sé a quién se lo vi escrito en los malos fics y sus autores, me hizo una gracia. Alá, a la española).**

**Y bueno, este no tiene spoilers, lo escribí antes de leerme el septimo libro. Pero advierto que seguramente solo publique DOS vicios con spoilers...**

**¡Disfrutad con la lectura!**

* * *

**Vicio 9. Húmedo. **

¡Que apaguen esa dichosa luz! Pero nada. Por mucho que llore, patalee, y contorsione mi cara en muecas de disgusto, ninguno de los aquí presentes me hace caso. O me comprende. Con lo bien que estaba ahí adentro. ¿Por qué me ha tenido que sacar ese hombre con bigote?

La verdad, no entiendo por que el señor del bigote negro y con bata blanca me tiene que dar un cachete en el culo. ¡Lo tengo en su sitio! Además que acabo de llegar. Menuda bienvenida. Y claro, que no espere otra cosa que no sea que me ponga a llorar. _Vamos_.

No veo mucho, hay mucha gente en la habitación. Que grita, ríe, exclama, corre y que llora. Muchos tienen el color del pelo muy rojo. Cómo un tomate. También lo tiene el chico que me coge en brazos.

En la cara tiene una expresión un tanto rara. Cómo de orgullo. Me coge cómo si me fuera a romper, o cómo si dudara de tener las aptitudes necesarias para tenerme en brazos. Muchos exclaman "_Ronnie, ya_ _eres padre, quién lo iba a decir"_ o _"Hijo ten cuidado que no se caiga"_ dice una señora adulta que saca un pañuelo y se suena ruidosamente.

Pero, sinceramente lo último que había deseado era que me fueran pasando por todos los brazos de los de aquí presentes. ¡Ni que fuera un objeto! Tengo sueño y quiero dormir, además que esa luz que sale de fuera es especialmente molesta.

Al señor de bigotes tampoco parece que le hace gracia por que con una mirada severa exclama _"Por favor, la madre y el hijo necesitan descansar, por favor salvo el padre desalojen todos la habitación y vengan otro día". _

Y uno a uno, todos se van de la estrecha habitación. Silencio. Qué bien se está ahora de nuevo en brazos del que por lo visto es mi papá. Si dejara de temblar se estaría mejor.

La chica que lánguidamente está tumbada muy pálida en una gran cama estira los brazos, por lo que papá me posa ahí. Me da un sonoro beso en la mejilla, y me abraza cálidamente contra ella. Ahora si que se está perfectamente, sin ofender a papá.

Y entonces aquí en brazos de esta chica, que me dan calor y reconforto me doy cuenta de que es mi madre. _Mi mamá_.

Estoy a punto de caer dormidito, que era lo que llevaba deseando desde que he salido de la oscuridad cuándo una gota líquida tibia se desliza por el cuello de mamá hasta llegar a mi cara. Varias gotas la siguen. Le hago ver a que me molestan removiéndome en sus brazos y lloriqueando un poco.

En seguida mamá comprende. Por que desde mi posición la veo limpiarse las lágrimas que caen una a una de sus ojos y acariciarme mi cara para secármela con delicadeza. Papá rompe el agradable silencio que se había formado.

Y comienzan una conversación de la que no entiendo nada.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Hermione? —dice papá.

Mamá se estremece por lo que yo también. Es incómodo que mamá se sienta mal.

—Ay Ron. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Acabamos de tener un niño en plena guerra.

¿Por qué la cara de papá se vuelve sombría¿Qué le estará diciendo mamá? Nada bueno. _Seguro_.

—Cariño, te prometo que todo va ir bien. Y que este niño verá tiempos más… alegres y menos peligrosos que estos. Y en medio de esta guerra, saldremos adelante. Siempre lo hemos hecho, y ahora que está este enano de por medio, con más razón.

Mamá sonríe entre lágrimas. Papá parece que la está animando. Sigue por favor. Si mamá se pone contenta podrá seguir acunándome y podré por fin quedarme dormido.

—Además, seguro que será tan sabelotodo cómo su madre, así que será el primero de la clase y se sabrá todos los libros de memoria —añade papá sonriendo.

Mamá suelta una risita. Aunque no sé por qué me parece que ahí está hablando de mí.

—Y es tan pelirrojo cómo su padre. Espero que eso no signifique que salga tan cabezota, y terco cómo él.

Papá se ríe. Buena señal.

—Mi padre está encantado de que la familia Weasley ya tenga en quién seguir. Y no podía ser castaño. Hubiera roto el encanto —comenta papá.

El ambiente parece más tranquilo. Papá ha hecho reír a mamá unos instantes.

Pero, sigo estando húmedo por pequeñas lágrimas que caen de vez en cuando silenciosas empapando mi cara.

Mamá las limpia disimuladamente, para que papá no se de cuenta.

* * *

**Sinceramente van a pensar que soy vanidosa y todo eso. Pero... este vicio me gustó... xD. Bueno, sin mucho más que decir me despidó.**

**Ya saben... cualquier crítica, cliquea el botoncito que pone "Go!". Creo que me estoy llevando fama de cruel y mala, pero bueno, acepto críticas _constructivas_.**


	19. El amor es una tonteria

**

* * *

¡SPOILERS! No muy grandes, pero son SPOILER. Si sigues leyendo, no es mi culpa. Estás prevenido.****

* * *

**

**Bueno, gente que pidió Spoilers, aquí los tienen. Bua, en realidad son unos spoilers insignificantes... Tampoco se acostrumbren, tengo un montón de vicios SIN spoilers a venir.**

**Bueno, por que dije que lo publicaría mañana, aquí estoy ANTES de lo previsto. Estoy tan orgullosa de mí. No os podeis imaginar cuanto. Jojo.**

**En fin... Aquí está el vicio. MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos los que dejaron reviews en el fic anterior. ¡14! Os mereceis un aplauso bien fuerte.**

**Disclaimer¿No lo sabían¡Los personajes no son míos! xD**

* * *

**Vicio 26. Amor.**

Dos niños peleaban muy concentrados en un pequeño jardín lleno de juguetes de todo tipo tirados por los rincones. Una niña de aproximadamente nueve años, estaba sentada en el banco; sus piernas colgando, y sostenía en ambas manos un libro infantil de color rosa chillón sobre princesas y dragones.

El niño de pie en frente de la pequeña, llevaba una gorra de los Chudley Canons. Tenía en una mano una diminuta snitch dorada y en la otra, una escoba de tamaño reducido que en letras doradas ponía "Nimbus 2005 Infantil".

—Vamos Rose, es una tontería —dijo el niño con voz de pito mientras se sentaba a su lado dejando la mini-escoba en el suelo.

El chico se metió la snitch en el bolsillo de su pantalón corto, y movió distraídamente sus reducidas piernas que todavía les quedaba mucho para tocar el suelo.

—No, Hugo. El amor no es una tontería. Lo dice este libro —dijo Rose muy seria y blandiendo el cuento infantil cómo si se tratara de un libro sagrado—. Este libro me lo regaló mamá por mi cumpleaños, y, aquí lo explica todo.

Muy concentrada, lo abrió y buscó la última página dónde había un dibujo de una princesa -con una elegante corona y un vestido azul celeste- de la mano con un príncipe de traje también azul. Rose señaló el párrafo que había dejado del dibujo, escrito en letras grandes y coloreadas.

—L-la p-princ-ces-sa L-lu-lucind-da —empezó a balbucear Hugo muy concentrado en su lectura pero con grandes esfuerzos para leer lo que su hermana le señalaba.

Rose soltó un suspiro de cansancio por la lentitud de su hermano pequeño, le quitó el libro de las manos y entonó en una voz alta y clara.

—La princesa Lucinda llegó al castillo que le había hablado el hada. Allí, encontró al príncipe que tanto tiempo llevaba buscando. El príncipe azul se le acercó y le dio un beso. Entonces, Lucinda supo que había encontrado el amor.

—Sigo pensando que es una tontería. Además… ¿Por qué le da un beso? Lo acaba de ver.

—Pero no te has leído toda la historia. La princesa tiene que buscarlo por que su hada madrina dice que es su príncipe azul. Además, dices que es una tontería por que no te gusta no saber lo que es —dijo Rose con voz sabihonda.

Hugo se cruzó de brazos enfadado.

—Pues James y Al dicen que el amor es solo cosas de niñas tontas. Y que es la tontería más grande del mundo entero.

Rose frunció los labios cerrando su cuento con fuerza y lo presionó con ambos brazos contra su pecho. Un pequeño pero ruidoso sollozo se escapó de sus labios, y un estridente llanto dio comienzo.

— ¡Mamá! —gritó con voz chillona entre lágrimas.

Una mujer de pelo castaño y luciendo un delantal lleno de manchas, salió a los pocos segundos con expresión preocupada.

— ¿Qué le has hecho a tu hermana, Hugo?

— ¡Nada! Simplemente le he dicho que el amor es una tontería, y que solo es de chicas.

Hermione negó con la cabeza reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—Tan parecido a tu padre… —murmuró por lo bajo.

Siendo el banco muy pequeño para los tres, alzó al pequeño Hugo y sentándose ella en su sitio lo acomodó en sus rodillas dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Rose agarró el brazo derecho de su madre y se pegó a ella.

—Mami… ¿A que no es una tontería? —murmuró bajito y secándose las últimas lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—Claro que no. Gracias al amor estáis vosotros dos aquí.

—Papi dijo que había sido la cigüeña —dijo Hugo de repente tremendamente confundido.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Tú padre todavía cuenta eso… Tú, y tú —dijo Hermione tocándoles a ambos sus pequeñas narices con el dedo índice—. Habéis nacido por que papá y mamá se quieren mucho. Y sin amor, no viviríamos en el mundo que vivimos.

Rose y Hugo asintieron muy impresionados por las palabras que su madre decía con cara muy seria.

—Voldemort no quería a nadie ¿Verdad mamá? —preguntó Rose cambiando literalmente de tema.

—No. Voldemort nunca supo que era el amor.

—Y el tío Harry le venció. ¿A que sí mamá?

Los ojos de Hugo estaban llenos de brillo al hablar de la famosa batalla final entre Harry Potter y el malvado Voldemort.

—Sí, Harry nos libró de un mundo sin amor, ni compasión a manos de uno de los mayores tiranos que el mundo mágico haya jamás conocido.

—Voldemort era muy, muy malo —declaró Rose.

— ¿Más malo que yo mamá? —preguntó asombrado Hugo.

Hermione ahogó una carcajada.

—Sí, más malo que tú, granuja.

De repente los tres se quedaron en silencio. Cada uno en sus pensamientos.

—Mamá… Creo que yo también quiero a una chica tanto cómo papá a ti—declaró de repente muy serio Hugo.

Rose sonrió burlona.

— ¿A quién, Hugo?

—A Lily.

—Pero mamá. ¡No puede quererla así¡Es su prima!

Rose tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y tiró de la manga de su madre impaciente de que respondiera.

—Rose, lo que tu hermano quiere decir es que quiere a Lily mucho, mucho, mucho. Tanto cómo tu quieres a Lily, a Al, a James, a Teddy y a Victorie. Por que son vuestros primos.

Hugo asintió vigorosamente.

—Aunque más a Lily —declaró. Lily era de su misma edad, y era, con diferencia con la prima con la que más jugaba.

De repente, la puerta de entrada se abrió ruidosamente y oyeron pasos en el interior de la casa. Hermione se levantó dejando a Hugo de nuevo en el suelo y se adentró en la casa seguido de sus dos hijos. En el salón el recién llegado les esperaba dejando un pesado maletín en el suelo y quitándose una chaqueta que dejó encima de una mesa.

El hombre pelirrojo que había hecho irrupción en la sala lucía cansado cuándo sonrío a su familia.

—¡Papá! —gritó Hugo corriendo para darle un abrazo.

—Hola renacuajo —dijo Ron alzándole en el aire y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Hola Hermione.

—Hola,¿Qué tal el día?

—Estoy muerto —dijo Ron acercándose a su mujer, y la besó en la boca con Hugo todavía en brazos.

Hugo esbozó una mueca de asco y Rose sonrió soñadora.

—Mamá,¿Tienes algún libro para estudiar sobre el amor? —preguntó.

Hermione le dio un codazo a su marido antes de que soltara una indiscreta carcajada.

* * *

**N/A: THE END... -musiquilla de fondo-. En fin, jo, el único spoilers eran los nombres de los verdaderos hijos y sobre que Harry venció a Voldemort Jejeje. Que mala soy.**

**¡Espero que os haya gustado! Y ya sabeis:¡VIVA EL AMOR! xD**

**Besitos cargados de amor y felicidad de una autora muuuuuy contenta. **

**IRene.**

**Edit: Qué manía de Fanfiction de comerse mis putnos, signos bilaterales y cosas por el estilo. **


	20. Mmm Chocolate

**¡Hola gente!**

**Bua, todavía no me creo todos los reviews que recibí en el capitulo anterior. Creo que fueron los spoilers. Jojo. Y aquí es la parte en la que me abuchais por que en el siguiente vicio no hay spoilers. XD. Muchas gracias de verdad a todas las que me dejaron reviews, me hicieron mucha ilusión. **

**Espero que os guste el siguiente. Chocolate. Probé con algo nuevo. xD**

**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a cierta personaje llamado JK Rowling. Jeje.**

* * *

**Vicio 17. Chocolate.**

Me gusta el chocolate. Y eso que no soy mucho de dulces, pero el chocolate me gusta de cualquier forma. Plátano con chocolate, fresas con chocolate, chocolate caliente con pastas, pan con chocolate, tarta de chocolate.

Puedo seguir así durante horas, pues el chocolate está bueno, y punto. Me gusta el chocolate con leche, chocolate puro, chocolate con almendras, chocolate con avellanas, chocolate con virutas de naranja… Mientras sea chocolate me gusta.

Y es que, no puedo evitar de comparar a Ron con el chocolate. Es algo inevitable.

Siempre que como chocolate, el sabor se queda en mi boca, y puedo degustarlo minutos después de haberlo comido. El chocolate una vez probado, no te puedes olvidar de su sabor, añorándolo.

Desde que conozco a Ron, su imagen se ha quedado en mi mente. Quizás la primera impresión que tuve de él no fue muy buena, tenía la nariz manchada y a su lado estaba Harry. Pero, cuándo nos volvimos amigos, ya no pude separarme de él. A pesar de las numerosas disputas que teníamos.

El chocolate es adictivo. Cuándo empiezo a comer, siempre tengo la sensación que nunca podré parar. Mi cuerpo, mi boca lo necesitan. El chocolate es una especie de droga. Siempre que la melancolía, la tristeza, la depresión, el ansía, la soledad me invaden, el chocolate me calma.

Lo mismo me pasa con Ron. Siempre he deseado que llegue la vuelta a Hogwarts, para encontrarme con él. Bueno, también con Harry. Pero, él es otra cosa. Harry es mi mejor amigo, al que siempre ayudaré. En cambio mis sentimientos hacia Ron son diferentes, y mucho menos inocentes.

Siempre recuerdo que de pequeña cuándo comía chocolate mi madre me gritaba: _"Hermione, ten cuidado, no te vayas a manchar". _Y es que una vez que el chocolate deja una mancha en la ropa, es imposible que se vaya. Permanece ahí, por mucho que uno frote.

Una vez que se conoce profundamente a Ron, se necesita estar con él. Es gracioso e irónico. Quizás un poco bruto y despistado. Pero una vez que hizo mella en mí, ya no puedo concebir un futuro sin él. De la manera que sea.

No hace falta hacer la prueba de dejar (sin vigilancia) una tableta de chocolate en una mesa de la sala común de Gryffindor; hay que dar por hecho que cuándo vuelvas a buscarla, no estará. Es ley de vida. Nadie podrá resistirse a coger esa tableta 'abandonada' y zamparla sin ningún cargo de conciencia.

No sé ni cómo cometí ese error. Con Ron. Me despisté, y en sexto curso, Lavender logró salir con él. Ahí me di cuenta, que si yo no salía con él, otra lo haría. Horrible constatación.

Me gusta el chocolate. Me chifla. Lo adoro.

—¿Hermione?

De repente me doy cuenta que Ginny me lleva hablando un buen rato, y yo no me había dado cuenta. Otra vez perdida en mis pensamientos. Que raro.

—¿Si? Estaba distraída —digo mirándola y esperando a que me diga por qué me llamaba.

—¿Quieres chocolate? —me dice tendiéndome una onza.

No puedo evitar relamerme. Tiene una pinta exquisita. Esbozo una tímida sonrisa y asiento. Tiendo la mano y cojo la onza que me meto rápidamente en la boca. Derrito el chocolate en la boca, degustándolo poco a poco. Cierro los ojos concentrada en el sabor amargo del chocolate.

Abro los ojos, y en frente de la mesa de la cocina (dónde todos terminan de comer), hablando, distraída e inocentemente, está Ron. Veo cómo sin poner atención alguna en lo que hace, se mete una cucharada de pudín en la boca.

Observo cómo, tranquilamente, mastica su postre. De repente, quizás haya notado que alguien le observa, desvía la mirada de Harry y me sorprende mirándole fijamente.

Sus ojos me preguntan de forma muda qué por qué le miro. Me encojo de hombros.

Harry se levanta, y Ginny lo hace a los pocos segundos. Poco a poco la cocina se va vaciando. Y nos encontramos Ron y yo solos en la cocina. Yo comiendo onza por onza la tableta de chocolate que ha dejado Ginny al lado mío, y él terminando su repetición de pudín.

—¿Por qué me llevas mirando todo el rato? —me pregunta.

—¿Yo? —digo fingiendo no saber de que habla, mientras se vuelve a meter una cucharada de pudín que traga enseguida.

—Hermione, déjate de rodeos, dime que es lo que quieres —dice.

Me pongo de pie y doy la vuelta a la mesa para salir de la cocina. Pero él se pone de pie y me retiene con un brazo, dándome la vuelta.

No puedo evitar mirar que tiene manchado el labio inferior de algo marrón. ¿Será chocolate? E instintivamente, y sin saber qué cojones se me pasa por la cabeza, acercó mis labios a su boca, y le doy un beso suave.

Me separo de él despacio, y se me queda mirando boquiabierto. Sus dos manos agarran mis brazos sin liberarme. Le devuelvo la mirada. Al poco rato, me vuelve a pegar a él, y me besa. Un beso tembloroso, lleno de nervios, y de dudas. Un beso digno de un primerizo.

Pero qué agradable sorpresa volver a constatar que su boca todavía sabe a pudín… de chocolate. Mmm.

Cómo me gusta el chocolate.

* * *

**N/A: Y eso fue todo amigos. Jeje. Pues no sé... ¿Qué os parece? Yo estoy bastante conforme con él. xD**

**¡Muchos besos a todos¡Les quiero! Jojo. **


	21. ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

**¡Hola!**

**Al fin puedo pasarme por aquí. Publico la historia y ahora contesto los revies, es que he tenido una semana ajetreada y bueno, quería publicar este vicio cuanto antes.**

**Disclaimer: Todo pertence a JK Rowling y no recibo nada con esto. xD. Ya me gustaría.**

**¡Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

**Vicio 23, Soñar.**

El Gran Comedor se iba quedando poco a poco vacío, exceptuando ciertos grupos de adolescentes tardíos que todavía estaban sentados en sus respectivas mesas. Los demás habiéndose marchado después de una copiosa y abundante cena.

Harry Potter y Hermione Granger estaban todavía sentados esperando a que Ron Weasley terminara su tercera repetición de mousse de chocolate que habían servido de postre.

-Mmm, egte muche egta mu weno –exclamó Ron con la boca repleta de chocolate y cerrando los ojos mientras degustaba el mousse.

-Ya vemos cómo la devoras –dijo Hermione esbozando una sonrisa sarcástica y resoplando por lo bajo.

Harry se limitó a asentir.

De repente un rubio con una sonrisa burlona y condescendiente, se separó de su grupo de amigos y se acercó a paso decidido y firme a su mesa. Ron frunció las cejas al ver a Draco Malfoy sentarse al lado de Hermione.

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? –preguntó tragando súbitamente su cucharada de mousse de chocolate y lanzándole una mirada cargada de odio.

-Ron¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Harry extrañado.

La mirada despreciativa de Draco no hizo callarse a Ron.

-¡Harry, es Malfoy! –exclamó Ron-. El chico más prepotente, repugnante, y capullo de todo Hogwarts.

-Ron¿Qué te pasa? Pensé que ya lo habías aceptado. Draco Malfoy es mi novio, y ya está, y si quiero salir con él, salgo con él. ¿Entiendes? No eres mi padre. Y te prohíbo que vuelvas a insultarlo de tal manera.

El tono de voz de Hermione era una mezcla de enfado y cansancio. Se había levantado y había cruzado los brazos mirando acusadora al pelirrojo que, todavía sin comprender, había bajado la cabeza abochornado.

-Es verdad Ron, Draco ha cambiado. Tienes que dejar de vivir en el pasado –le acusó Harry.

-Harry, pellízcame –Ron había levantado la cabeza y miraba a Harry suplicante-. Pellízcame por que esto es un sueño, no puede estar pasando.

Hermione resopló ruidosamente.

-No te preocupes Mione, solo quiere llamar la atención. Típico de niñitos.

Draco, mientras hablaba, había tendido el brazo y Hermione le cogió la mano con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón. Anda, vayámonos. Adiós Harry, hasta luego. Y tú Ron, espero que reflexiones.

Se fueron alejando bajo la mirada alucinada y aterrada de Ron.

-Harry. ¡Se van! Hermione va a estar a solas con Malfoy. Es capaz de lo peor.

-Ron ya basta. Déjales. A mi también me costó al principio, pero Malfoy se está portando muy bien con ella. Además… bueno, ya le ha hablado al padre de Hermione de sus propósitos con su hija.

-¿Qué propósitos?

-Ya sabes. Casarse en cuanto terminen este año.

Ron abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Qué? Malfoy casándose con Hermione. ¡Por encima de mi cadáver! –gritó indignado-. Mira, si esto es una broma, estoy soñando, o lo que sea que esté pasando, se tiene que acabar. Ya mismo.

-Eh, Ron¿A dónde vas? –le llamó Harry al ver a su mejor amigo levantarse y salir corriendo hacia la puerta de salida por el mismo camino que Hermione y Draco.

Sin embargo Ron no se volvió, si no que siguió corriendo. Les alcanzó cuando estaban a punto de salir fuera del castillo y sigilosamente les siguió ocultándose en dónde podía. En seguida llegaron a los jardines y se sentaron al lado de un árbol; Ron deseó tener la capa de invisibilidad con él. En el mismo instante, notó un bulto en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Metió la mano en su bolsillo y extrajo, enormemente asombrado, la capa de invisibilidad de Harry. Se la puso encima con rapidez, y con mucho cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido, se acercó hacia el lugar dónde la pareja hablaba animadamente.

-Draco, ya sé que es un cabezota y un terco, pero… le conozco desde que tengo once años, es uno de mis mejores amigos.

-No te estoy pidiendo que no le hables, si no, que bueno… no sea un invitado en la boda. Le haríamos un favor.

Ron apretó los dientes furioso y frustrado por la situación.

-No sé… Eso de casarnos nada más salir de Hogwarts… Draco¿No es muy pronto?

Bajo la capa de invisibilidad Ron asintió vigorosamente, frenando las ganas de partirle la cara al "imbécil" de Malfoy.

-Hermione, estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Y, no puedo esperar más.

Hermione pareció estar a punto de ceder, se tumbó en el regazo de Draco y murmuró:

-¿De verdad no puedes esperar?

-Hermione, te quiero.

Ron ahogó un gritó de rabia y vio horripilado cómo Hermione sonreía complacida.

-¡Ya basta! –gritó descubriéndose.

Hermione soltó un grito de susto y Draco alzó la varita hacía su dirección.

-¡Ron¡Estabas espiándonos!

-Hermione, mira, si es una broma. No hace ni pizca de gracia –dijo Ron haciendo énfasis en cada una de las palabras-. Espera. Claro, Hermione¡Draco te ha hechizado! Cómo no me he podido dar cuenta antes.

-Yo nunca haría eso.

Draco se puso de pie.

-Ron, te estás pasando. Cómo no le pidas perdón a Draco, no te vuelvo a hablar –le amenazó Hermione.

-Hermione, no me pidas eso. Tengo razón. No puedes estar enamorada de –Ron señaló a Draco-. …ese.

Hermione le miró decepcionada y dándose la vuelta se alejó.

-Y ese… tiene nombre –dijo Draco mientras su mano derecha iba directa a la mandíbula de Ron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ron Weasley se despertó chorreante de sudor y jadeante. El olor a gato de la tienda de campaña de Perkins le volvió a la realidad. Suspiró más aliviado.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Harry desde su cama.

-Sí, he tenido una pesadilla horrible.

-Algo relacionado con Voldemort –preguntó Harry.

Ron se quedó pensativo. Pensó en contarle la verdad, pero dado lo ridículo que era comparado a su situación actual decidió omitir ciertos detalles.

-Sí, algo parecido –dijo al final. Tampoco era una mentira, para él la pesadilla había sido tan terrorífica como lo era Voldemort-. Voy al baño.

Ron pasó por delante de dónde Hermione dormía. Se removía y parecía murmurar cosas ininteligibles.

-¡Lavender! –gritó abriendo los ojos.

Su mirada se topó con la de Ron y se sonrojó súbitamente. Ron también notó cómo sus orejas se tornaban en un rojo tomate por la vergüenza, ya que no había podido evitar fijarse cómo el camisón de Hermione se le ajustaba a su cuerpo debido al sudor. Y, muy contento, se alegró que Draco Malfoy no estuviera por los parajes.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo. Espero que haya gustado este vicio. Jojo. En cuanto pensé en meterle un poco de miedo a Ron me pareció tan divertido, y aquí está. Supongo que en cuanto habeis leido el título ya habreis sabido que era un sueño desde el principio. xD**

**Bueno, quiero agradecer de todo corazón a todos los reviews que estoy recibiendo. Me alegran el día, y bueno, justo esta semana pasada he tenido una desagradable desilusión amorosa (y direis¿por que nos cuenta esto esta tia? Es que es muy fácil decirlo asi...), en fin que me subieron la moral, y me la siguen subiendo xD.**

**¡Muchos besos, y hasta el próximo vicio¡Os quiero mucho a todos y todas!**


	22. ¿Qué quieres hacer qué?

**¡Hola!**

**Muchas gracias de verdad por los rr, que me han hecho muchísima ilusión... Y bueno, si os interesa saberlo, estoy mucho mejor después de lo del chico... Teneis toda razón, y, no hay nada que el tiempo no cure... En fin, que más vale resignarse.**

**Espero que os guste este vicio. No es con spoilers, por que lo escribí antes de leerme el libro. xD**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JR Rowling**

**¡Nos vemos abajo!¡Disfrutad con la lectura!**

**

* * *

Vicio 1, Límite. **

— ¡Quiero hacer el amor! —chilló una niña pequeña de aproximadamente unos seis años de edad, haciendo irrupción con una muñeca colgando de su mano derecha.

Llevaba un vestidito de color rosa y dos coletas recogidas con dos coleteros a juego con su ropa. La pequeña era de corta estatura, ojos castaños y una melena pelirroja extremadamente alborotada. La muñeca que llevaba de la mano iba idénticamente vestida ella. Mientras esperaba la respuesta de sus padres, la abrazó pegándola fuertemente a su pecho con sus dos manitas.

Los dos adultos que estaban en la pequeña cocina, demostraron su desconcierto de diferentes maneras. El hombre que estaba sentado en una silla de la cocina bebiendo un humeante café, se atragantó con el trago que acababa de dar mientras que la mujer, que hasta hacía unos minutos había estado leyendo tranquilamente El Profeta, tosió ruidosamente.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer qué? —preguntó el hombre que también tenía el pelo pelirrojo mientras dejaba su taza de café en la mesa con demasiada fuerza.

—Quiero hacer el amor —repitió la niña pacientemente colocándose en frente de su padre y frunciendo los labios.

—Lucy, cielo¿Sabes que es hacer el amor? —preguntó la mujer dejando el periódico de lado y tomando la palabra al pelirrojo que se había puesto tan colorado cómo su pelo.

—No.

—Entonces¿dónde has oído eso, cariño?

Hermione tenía aspecto tranquilo y calmado. La niña frunció los labios pensando si debía decírselo a sus padres o no.

—Lucy… ¿Dónde has oído hablar de… eso? —insistió Ron impaciente.

—Lo dijo la mejor amiga de Vicky. Hablaban por teléfono y le dijo que haber hecho el amor por primera vez había sido lo mejor que había hecho nunca —la carita de la pequeña seguía impasible y seria cuando por fin tomó la palabra.

El hombre carraspeó claramente incómodo por la situación y vivamente deseando que la tierra le tragara.

— ¿Qué amiga? —preguntó con una reciente curiosidad.

—Ron, tranquilo. Sé que es lo que estás pensando, y no importa quién sea la amiga —dijo Hermione tomando la situación en mano.

—Hermione, tenemos que saber quién es la que está influyendo de tal manera a Vicky. A saber si ella también quiere con Sam…

La cara de Ron se tornó de un color amarillento verdoso para tornarse blanca a los pocos segundos.

—Seguro que ese tal Sam ya ha intentado… —murmuró entre dientes.

— ¡Ron¡Para! Deja de imaginarte cosas y concéntrate en tu OTRA hija —le interrumpió la mujer severa—. A ver Lucy… ¿Sabes lo que es un límite?

La pequeña negó con los ojos muy abiertos preparada para escuchar lo que su madre estaba apunto de explicarle.

—Un límite es… un tope al que se llega en ciertos momentos, y si se traspasa, puede tener graves consecuencias.

Al ver la cara de incomprensión de su hija continuó:

—Por ejemplo, el límite para conducir coches muggles es los dieciocho años, el límite para usar magia fuera de Hogwarts son los diecisiete años. Por lo que también hay un límite para hacer el amor. Y tú, renacuajo —Hermione le revolvió el pelo a su hija cariñosamente—, eres muy pequeña para eso.

—Por lo menos tienes que tener treinta años —dijo Ron interrumpiendo la conversación.

Hermione le dio un pisotón por debajo de la mesa sin que la niña se diera cuenta de ello.

—Aaah. ¡Ya sé lo que es un límite! —se exclamó Lucy muy contenta, pero enseguida cambió la expresión de la cara por una llena de confusión—…pero¿Qué es hacer el amor?

—Algo que no deberías hacer nunca —la cara de Ron era una de total seriedad.

Hermione le fulminó con la mirada.

—Ron… —le advirtió amenazante, luego esbozando una sonrisa miró de nuevo a su hija—, se hace el amor con una persona cuando se la quiere mucho, mucho, mucho. Y hacer el amor es darle una prueba de lo mucho que lo quieres.

—Ah. ¿Tú haces el amor a mamá? —preguntó Lucy mientras se sentaba en las rodillas de su padre.

Ron se sonrojó violentamente, quitando las manos de la cintura de su hija sacó su varita del bolsillo derecho y murmuró un hechizo en voz baja. Nada pareció suceder salvo que la pequeña miró extrañada a sus padres.

— ¿Qué hago aquí? —preguntó con voz de pito.

Hermione abrió los ojos comprendiendo de inmediato cuál hechizo su marido había conjurado.

—Estábamos hablando de tu muñeca, mamá te decía que va a lavar los vestidos —dijo Ron sonriendo inocentemente.

—Aaah. No me acuerdo —dijo la niña confundida.

—No pasa nada cariño. Ahora¿Por qué no te vas a jugar a las muñecas?

La niña asintió mientras se frotaba la frente con su mano. Salió de la cocina a paso lento, cuando por fin hubo desaparecido la cara de furia de Hermione se volvió hacia Ron.

— ¡Ron¡Le modificaste la memoria a tu hija!

—Hermione, que Lucy escuchara _esa _conversación fue un total error. Qué necesidad tenía de saber _eso_.

—Bueno, algún día tendrá que saberlo.

—Cuanto más tarde, mejor.

Hermione resopló.

—Ron, cuando vaya a Hogwarts no podrás evitar que tenga novio.

— ¿Cómo qué no¿Cómo crees que he hecho todos estos años con Vicky?

La cara de Hermione era todo un poema. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par de la incredulidad y su boca abierta en una mueca de asombro.

— ¡Eras tú el que le ha estado saboteando todas las citas!

—Bueno, más específicamente a Charlie. Es un buen chaval y cómo buen primo le pareció muy bien, además, tiene una hermana de la misma edad.

—Oh, Ronald Weasley¿Cómo eres capaz de usar al hijo de Harry y Ginny para ahuyentar los chicos de Vicky? —Hermione hizo un amago de calmarse y respirando hondo continuó—, entonces¿Cómo es que has permitido que ahora tenga novio?

—Sam es el mejor amigo de Charlie. Le tenemos bien controlado, el hecho de que sea dos años mayor no me agrada mucho, pero, mejor que los _otros_.

— ¿Alguno te parecerá bien?

Ron, pensativo, frunció los labios.

—La verdad, no- dijo.

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos para enseguida añadir con clara intención de levantarse de su silla:

—Bueno, ahora mismo tengo que ir a hablar con Vicky. Esa amiga suya que le habla de _esas_ cosas no es una buena influencia para ella.

— ¡Ron ni se te ocurra! Hablo yo con ella.

—Tú no serás lo suficiente estricta.

— ¡Ron no te muevas!

Ron haciendo caso omiso se levantó y fue directo a la puerta abriéndola, dispuesto a salir.

— ¡_Petrificus Totalus_! —la voz clara de Hermione invadió la habitación y Ron se quedó quieto con la mano todavía en el pomo de la puerta de madera.

—Me obligaste a ello —dijo y acercándose a él y poniendo en frente suya murmuró—. Yo te quiero. Pero tengo mucho más tacto que tú.

Los ojos quietos de Ron parecieron fulminar insistentemente a su mujer mientras ella dejaba la cocina abandonándolo petrificado.

* * *

**N/A: Jajajaja. Pues bueno, no es el mejor vicio que he hecho ni el más profundo, pero, me gusta el lado ridiculo. Y bueno, me costó mucho encontrar una idea para este vicio. No me pregunteis por qué, pero "limite" no me inspiró para nada. Muchas gracias por los rr en el anterior capitulo, me pongo a chillar de alegría cada vez que recibo uno... ¡OS QUIERO!**

**¡Muchos besos!**


	23. Lo que Ron necesita

**¡Hola después de mucho tiempo!**

**Siento el retraso, he estado de viaje y no he tenido tiempo para actualizar. Además que la madre de mi familia de acogida pues es en plan ogro, y ahora ha decidido que nos va quitar el Internet, y no podemos utilizar el ordenador (he conseguido que me deje media hora), en fin, un autentico rollo.**

**Espero que os guste el vicio, aunque sea extremadamente corto.**

* * *

**Vicio 6, Necesidad.**

Ronald Weasley necesita hacer bromas, decir comentarios graciosos e irónicos, cargar sus frases de sarcasmos y hacer reír a sus amigos. Precisa creerse ingenioso y llamar la atención. Le gusta cuándo alrededor de él, gracias a una de sus bromas, todos estallan a carcajadas. Su poca autoestima lo agradece y su ego se infla triunfante.

Ron odia caer en olvido y ser la sombra de Harry por eso necesita hacerse remarcar cuándo está a su lado, que la gente sepa que él también existe, y que también vale mucho.

Ron necesita distinguirse por que quiere ser admirado y respetado.

De pequeño sufría por llamar la atención de su madre, que con tanto hijo no tenía tiempo para muchos mimos y atenciones, y que era lo que un niño de tres años necesita.

Ya mayor empezó a preocuparse por no llegar a ser el hermano menos importante: Bill, un rebelde nato; Charlie, aventurero y habilidoso; Percy, tan inteligente y estudioso, el orgullo de sus padres; Fred y George, ingeniosos, divertidos, creativos, haciendo reír con sus inventos a todo el mundo; y finalmente Ginny, la única chica de seis hermanos, una autentica luchadora y superviviente.

Ron siempre ha necesitado ser diferente a sus hermanos por que siempre ha querido que sus padres estuvieran orgullosos de él. Por que Ron teme a ser común.

También Ron necesita provocar a Hermione. Escandalizarla y llevarle la contraria. Ron necesita que ella levante la mirada del libro para tomarse el tiempo de contestarle a una de sus burlas.

Necesita que se enfade y le obligue a hacer los deberes, que le regañe y le demuestre que se preocupe por él. Necesita que le retoque algunas de sus redacciones por que no quiere que saque un cero. Necesita saber que, a diferencia de los demás, a sus ojos Harry no es más importante.

Ron necesita a Hermione. La necesita por que está completamente enamorado de ella, y cómo no se atreve a decirle que la quiere por que teme su respuesta, le gusta que a base de pequeños gestos poder imaginarse que también le corresponde.

Y es que seguramente Ron tardará mucho en comprender que su mejor amiga, también está perdidamente enamorada de él. Y, que también le necesita. Tanto cómo él a ella.

¡Qué fácil sería no necesitar nada más que comer y beber, seguro que ahorraría muchas complicaciones!

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado. Es que me encanta parrafear con Ron y sus problemas consigo mismo. En fin, que espero que os que me lean me dejen un review... me harían mucha ilusión más ahora que la madre de la familia en la que vivo es tan pesada y me trae tantas comeduras de cabeza.**

**¡Besos a todos! Y muchas, muchas, muchas gracias a los que me leen y se toman un tiempo para dejarme un review.**


	24. Confía en mi

**¡Hola!**

**Siento mucho el retraso. Mi ordenador se está volviendo loco y tengo miedo que le entre un virus o que ya lo tenga. Gracias a todos los reviews, ahora los contestaré. **

**¡Disfrutad con la lectura!

* * *

**

**Vicio 12, Mentir. **

Era una mujer de unos aproximadamente veinte años, pelo castaño completamente alborotado, ojos color café y una expresión sombría obscurecía su cara, antaño tan alegre y vivaracha. La joven paseaba inquieta por la pequeña sala de estar de aspecto acogedor y cómodo. Sus ojos reflejaban miles de sentimientos pero sobre todo una inmensa y profunda preocupación.

Una preocupación que le invadía y la carcomía por dentro cómo el más pérfido de los venenos, de forma lenta y dolorosa. Sin poder evitarlo se retorcía nerviosa los dedos. De vez en cuando se sentaba en un mullido sofá y se acurrucaba en él mientras, vacía, contemplaba la mesa baja que tenía delante de ella; rápidamente se volvía a levantar para recorrer intranquila la pequeña sala.

Por momentos la idea de llamar a Ginny se volvía tentadora y atrayente pero luego se decía que iba a parecer una exagerada y seguramente lo único que conseguiría sería preocupar a la optimista y confiada pelirroja. Además, no era raro que de vez en cuando Ron se retrasara, quizás su tren llevara retraso o tenía una avería (¡Algo normal para un muggle!). Pero luego pensaba en la guerra que se estaba volviendo cada vez más cruel y cruda, y cada vez más gente moría cada día entonces ese intento de optimismo desaparecía sin más cómo si tal idea nunca hubiera existido.

"_Relájate_" se dijo mentalmente. Miró el reloj que había en la pared, eran las dos de la mañana. Cómo desearía tener el reloj de Molly, sería tan útil en esas noches angustiantes.

Normalmente Ron venía a las doce de la noche cómo muy tarde. Aunque a veces llegaba a retrasarse pero nunca hasta las dos. Se mordió el labio. ¿Y si había sido capturado¿Y si en ese instante estaba siendo torturado dura y salvajemente¿Y si lo habían matado? Hermione contuvo un sollozo, se le había puesto la carne de gallina. Odiaba tener tanta imaginación. ¿Por qué era eso no¿Era simple imaginación? Ron solo se había retrasado ¿No?

En ese instante Hermione tuvo ganas de gritar de la frustración, de la impotencia, del horror, pero fue interrumpida en sus vertiginosas cavilaciones por un ruido en la entrada. Su corazón se paro de súbito, y contuvo la respiración. Su cuerpo temblaba.

Pasos en el pasillo, y ella de pie delante de la puerta del salón, paralizada. Rápido logró vencer ese estado de inmovilidad y silenciosamente cogió la varita que descansaba en una mesilla al lado del sofá.

La puerta del salón se abrió con dolorosa lentitud. Una mata de pelo pelirrojo apareció en el umbral, un profundo y sonoro suspiro se escapó de la boca de Hermione al ver a un sonriente y cansado Ron al que esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

— ¡Ron! —exclamó la joven aliviada— ¡Desde que volví de San Mundo a las doce y media he estado preocupada por ti!

Ron se dejó caer exhausto en el sofá. Desde que Voldemort había vuelto, la red flú y transportarse se había vuelto peligroso, por eso Hermione había enseñado al pelirrojo a utilizar el transporte muggle lo que suponía más trabajo que transportarse con magia.

—Hermione… Ya te dije que no quiero que te pases toda la noche esperándome, pensé que estarías en la cama, durmiendo. ¡Cómo debe ser!

Hermione se sentó a su lado dejando que el chico reposara su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Jugó distraída con varios mechones rojos.

—No estoy tranquila, y no me puedes pedir que lo esté cuando te empeñas en salir por la noche para jugar con tus amigos a las cartas ¡Y no dejándome ir contigo!

—Es una reunión de chicos —se quejó Ron evitando la mirada de su recién mujer—. Y ya sabes que hay de vez en cuando que distraer a Harry, aunque estemos en guerra tenemos el derecho de distraernos.

Hermione suspiro profundamente, obligándose mentalmente a calmarse.

—Te quiero, Ron, no quiero perderte.

La voz de Hermione bajó de volumen y una nota de preocupación se filtró entre las palabras. Ron se incorporó y la cogió de la barbilla obligándola a mirarle.

—Yo también te quiero, tonta. Y no te preocupes, no me va a pasar nada.

Si Ron esperó haber calmado a la castaña, con esas palabras y esa sonrisa cariñosa, estaba equivocado. Ella se apoyó en su pecho suspirando.

—Creo que es hora de irnos a dormir ¿No te parece? —preguntó Ron interrumpiendo el cómodo y tranquilo silencio que se había formado.

Hermione le miró cómo saliendo de un sueño, y asintió abstraída.

—Ve yendo tú al dormitorio ahora voy —dijo mientras se ponía a recoger varias revistas y libros que había en la mesa baja.

Ron asintió y salió de la habitación. Fue a su cuarto y se quitó la ropa que llevaba con semblante serio. Tenía que seguir fingiendo. Era doloroso tener secretos con Hermione — ¡Con la que apenas llevaba casado más de seis meses!—, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo por Harry, y por todo el mundo, pero sobre todas las cosas, por ella.

Si Hermione se enterara que en realidad esas noches, Harry, Neville, los gemelos, él y pocos más hacían redadas para pillar mortifagos le daría algo. Redadas fuera del trabajo supuestamente prohibidas y no autorizadas por el Ministerio aunque sin embargo no hacía nada por evitarlas. Redadas dónde SIEMPRE estaban expuestos, la caza de mortifagos bajo la amenazante oscuridad de la noche se volvía un infierno. Pero sabían que debían hacerlo.

Se miró al espejo sintiéndose sucio por mentirla. A ella. Quizás si se lo hubiera dicho lo hubiera aceptado pero ingenuo de él seguía pensando que si no se lo contaba ella estaría menos preocupada. ¡Cuán equivocado estaba!

Lo único que no sabía era que cuándo él había salido del salón Hermione se secó discretamente varias lágrimas, el Profeta en las manos. Un articulo resaltaba _"Varios mortifagos han sido encontrados en el ministerio misteriosamente atados y petrificados"._ A veces no hace falta que alguien lo diga para que se sepa. Y Hermione lo sabe. Sabe que las partidas de cartas por las noches son solo una invención.

Sabe que su marido se expone en esas noches a morir, sin ni siquiera despedirse de ella. Y esas noches en las que Ron vuelve tarde y cansado, Hermione secretamente espera que él la haga sentarse a su lado, y le cuente todo. Espera que confíe en ella.

Por eso aguarda pacientemente. Y confía.

Triste, pero aliviada apaga la luz del salón y a paso lento se dirige al dormitorio. Ahí se encuentra a Ron, ya roncando tranquilo, lejos de toda preocupación. Hermione no puede evitar sonreír y, limpiándose las lágrimas, se tumba a su lado mientras le abraza posesivamente.

Le gusta sentir su calor para tranquilizarse.

* * *

**¡Espero que os haya gustado! Me ha gustado como lo he escrito, pero la trama ahora que la releo me parece floja. xD. En fin, esto el lo que es. Y antes de que alguien me vuelva a hacer los mismos comentarios, lo escribí en Agosto. No me había leido el septimo libro y no paraba de pensar en cómo sería. Asi que es totalmente AU. **

**¡Muchos besitos, e intentaré actualizar antes!**


	25. Fastidio

**¡Hola gente!**

**Siento mucho el retraso, sé que no tengo excusa, pero estoy segura ahora que tengo una semana y media de vacaciones y no tengo nada que hacer seguramente pueda actualizar antes.**

**Espero que el vicio os guste. **

**¡Disfrutad con la lectura! **

**

* * *

**

Vicio **16, Fastidiar. **

Ron se hundió de mal humor en el sofá. Intentando no pensar mucho en ese tema que le traía tantos dolores de cabeza. Sin mucho éxito. Volvió a fulminar de nuevo a la chica que tenía delante y que escribía tranquilamente una carta con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

Carraspeó un poco, intentando llamar la atención de la chica. Sin ningún resultado. Harry se sentó a su lado, también malhumorado. Por lo visto ese día era el día del enfado general.

— ¿Qué pasa Harry?

El chico se limitó a gruñir. Una clara respuesta que quería decir que le dejara en paz.

—Sea lo que sea que te pase con mi hermana, por favor, haz un favor a la humanidad y haz las paces con ella. Te vuelves verdaderamente insoportable.

Harry no era alguien borde, seco o maleducado. Pero claro, quizás el poco tacto, o mejor dicho la inexistente sensibilidad de Ron le hicieran perder el control pues le fulminó con la mirada.

—Ejem. Mira quién habla.

— ¿Qué he hecho si se puede saber?

—Estás igual de insoportable que yo. Así que sigue tu "excelente" consejo y tú también haz las paces con Hermione —dijo el moreno.

Ron le miró haciéndose el ofendido.

— ¿Quién te ha dicho que estoy enfadado con Hermione? A ver ¿Eh?

Harry levantó una ceja, alucinado.

—Perdona Ron, si entonces no estás enfadado con ella. ¿Por qué la fulminas con la mirada, a pesar de que ella pasa de ti completamente?

Gruñido de parte del pelirrojo.

— ¿Qué es eso de que pasa de mí¿No la ves hundirse en el sofá, de la culpabilidad? Si quieres mi opinión, es a cada vez que la miro de mala manera. Hermione finge muy bien. Pero está terriblemente mal por que me he peleado con ella.

Harry asintió vagamente.

—Sí, claro. Pero, no sé si te será de ayuda, creo que ignora que estás enfadada con ella.

Ron negó con la cabeza, pensando en que Harry percibía muy mal las cosas, al contrario que él, claro está.

Una extrañamente tímida Ginny se situó detrás de Harry y le susurró algo al oído. Harry asintió y la siguió hasta salir por la puerta del la sala común. "_Genial_" pensó Ron "_Harry hará las paces con Ginny, y Hermione a mi, ni me hablará_".

Intentó imaginarse a Hermione levantándose, dejando de escribir, y acercándose a su oído y decirle: "Ron, ven, tenemos que hablar". Para luego llevarle fuera de la torre Gryffindor, besarle apasionadamente mientras le pedía perdón y le imploraba que hicieran las paces.

Ron suspiró. Imposible. Hermione tenía un orgullo y dignidad demasiados altos para hacer eso. Por eso, la fulminó con la mirada con más ímpetu todavía.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó malhumorada Hermione levantando la mirada de su pergamino y mirando, cansada, a Ron.

— ¿Me hablas a mí? —preguntó Ron mirando a su derecha y a su izquierda—. No te he dicho nada.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Mira que eres pesado, me llevas lanzando miradas asesinas desde que te has sentado. ¿Por qué estás enfadado conmigo?

Ron no supo que era lo que más le daba rabia, si Hermione le hubiera llamado pesado, que no se hubiera dado cuenta todavía de que estaban enfadados, o que Harry tenía razón de que Hermione no tenía ni idea. Levantó la cabeza entre una mezcla de indignado y dolido.

—Si no te das cuenta del problema, no es mi culpa —dijo en tono melodramático.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ron, ya¿Qué te he hecho?

— ¿A quién escribes? —preguntó Ron cómo única respuesta.

—A Victor Kr… —empezó a decir Hermione, luego comprendió—. No me digas que sigues con las niñerías sobre Victor.

—No entiendo por qué le escribes a Vicky.

—Victor.

—Da igual. En todo caso, seguro que tiene novia —dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos.

Entonces, Hermione esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Estás celoso.

Ron la miró ultrajado.

— ¿Yo celoso¿De Vicky¡Venga! En fin, solo me fastidia que sigas en contacto con el antiguo ENEMIGO de Harry —Ron hizo especial énfasis en la palabra "enemigo" —. No por otra cosa.

—Ron, paso de repetir otra vez, la misma conversación. Creí que habías madurado un poco. Además, a mi también me fastidiaba que salieras con Lavender, y me aguanté —Hermione pensó un poco—. Bueno, o lo intenté.

— ¿De verdad te fastidiaba? —preguntó Ron interesado.

—Claro, eres mi mejor amigo, y Lavender me parecía poco interesante por que tú vales más.

— ¿Estás segura de que solo por eso?

Hermione se alarmó por la dirección que estaba tomando la conversación.

—Pues por la misma razón por la cuál a ti no te gusta que escriba a Victor —dijo sonriendo por su buena respuesta.

Pero, se empezó a preocupar por la cara que puso Ron. ¿Había dicho algo incorrecto?

— ¿Por la misma razón?

Hermione decidió seguir apoyando su respuesta por lo que, temerosa, asintió.

Entonces, Ron se acercó a ella y la besó. Bueno o hizo un amago de besarla, por que chocó bruscamente su boca con la de ella para separarse rápidamente. Nada romántico. Si Hermione no hubiera estado enamorada de Ron, el beso le hubiera desagradado bastante, pero, al venir de él le pareció el mejor beso de su vida.

—Si dices que era por la misma razón que yo. Ésta era mi razón —dijo Ron sonrojado.

Hermione le miró con los ojos abiertos cómo platos. Se había quedado muda ante la demostración de Ron. Le había parecido tan espontánea y romántica (A pesar que el nerviosismo de Ron había hecho que el beso fuera un poco malo).

—Espera, no sería por la razón de que Lavender es una enemiga de Harry ¿No? —preguntó al haber reflexionado un poco y pensando haber metido la pata al haberla besado.

Hermione, divertida, negó con la cabeza y sonrió más tranquila. Queriéndola o no, Ron seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y tras susurrarle "_era la otra razón_" (dejando a Ron más tranquilo) se fue hacia las habitaciones para despejarse tras el beso del chico.

Pero, era bueno saber que Ron seguía teniendo ese aspecto tan poco romántico al que ya ella se había acostumbrado.

* * *

**No es el vicio del año, pero, me gusta el Ron que escribí en esta viñeta. xD Se me hace tan divertido y mono.**

**La verdad estoy muy orgullosa de mi misma, ayer escribí dos capitulos de mi nuevo fic. Tengo todos mis emails respondidos, los reviews también. Hoy he dormido más de once horas, casi he comprado todos los regalos de Navidad,... xD Me siento muy responsable.**

**No os aburro más. ¡Muchos besos gente¡FELICES NAVIDADES¡QUÉ OS LO PASEIS GENIAL EN ESTAS FECHAS! A RELAJARSE Y DISFRUTAR DE ESTAR EN FAMILIA, CON AMIGOS O CON QUIEN QUIERA QUE ESTEIS. **


	26. El dinero no da la felicidad ¿O si?

**¡Hola!**

**Siento en serio el retraso. Estoy contenta de haber respondido todos vuestros reviews, que me encantan. Cada uno de ellos. De verdad me suben la moral.**

**Bueno, vengo con otro vicio antiguo. Cuando digo antiguo es que lo escribí antes del verano. xD O durante el verano.**

**¡A disfrutar de la lectura!**

* * *

**Vicio 22, Dinero. **

Ron se acercó tímidamente hacia la mesa dónde Hermione escribía rápidamente en un pergamino. Miró por encima de su hombro la redacción de Pociones que tanto trabajo le estaba causando a la chica, queriendo a todo precio que estuviera sin falta alguna.

—Hermione… —la llamó Ron sentándose a su lado para llamar su atención.

Hermione siguió escribiendo cómo si nada.

—¿Si? Habla, te escucho —dijo al cabo de unos segundos viendo que Ron no continuaba.

—Bueno, necesito que…

—¡No!

—¿Por qué no? Todavía no te he dicho que es lo que quiero.

—Me vas a preguntar que si te dejo copiar el deber de Pociones, y primero, todavía no lo he terminado, y segundo, llevo trabajando en él una semana y media no quiero que lo copies sin haberte esforzado lo más mínimo en él.

Ron se movió incómodo en su silla.

—No es eso lo que te iba a pedir.

Hermione se irguió y le miró sorprendida.

—Ah. ¿Entonces?

—Éste mes mis padres no me han podido pasar mucho dinero, y bueno… Mañana vamos a Hogsmeade, y, no sé me apetecía comprarme algo, por eso me preguntaba que si… en fin, que si tú me podías prestar un poco… ¡Te prometo que te lo devolveré!

Las mejillas del chico se tiñeron del mismo color que su pelo. Tenía los ojos bajos evitando mirar a su amiga.

—Ah¿Solo es eso? —dijo Hermione sonriendo por fin.

—Eh, si… Si no te molesta claro.

—¡Claro que no! Somos amigos —dijo Hermione cómo si no pasara nada—. Aunque suponía que se lo pedirías a Harry.

—Es que ya le pedí hace dos meses —musitó Ron cabizbajo.

Hermione sonrió comprensiva.

—Ron, no te preocupes, no pasa nada por que nos pidas dinero. Te lo presto sin molestias.

Ron sonrió agradecido.

El dinero. Tema resbaladizo en casa de los Weasley. Hecho que se hacía evidente en según qué épocas, sobre el todo el día que había que comprar los libros para el colegio. Y esos meses que a veces por un hecho cualquiera faltaba dinero.

Para Ron, el dinero siempre había sido una de sus desgracias. Más desde que entró en Hogwarts, que conoció a Harry y a Malfoy. Incluso Hermione tenía bastante dinero puesto que sus padres eran de clase media.

Muchas veces se había sentido inferior. Y maldecía cada vez que oía a alguien (que "curiosamente" solía tener un buen capital) decir "el dinero no da la felicidad". Ron estaba convencido que si no la daba, si que ayudaba. Y no es que el hecho de tener dinero fuera lo único en lo que pensaba pero, le hubiera gustado tener un poco más, aunque solo fuera para no estar todo el rato mirando el precio de cualquier cosa que quisiera comprar.

Hermione, en cambio, tenía la posibilidad de comprarse más cosas. Con cierto límite claro está. Pero todos los meses recibía la misma mensualidad que le daba para comprarse ciertos caprichos, en la mayoría de los casos: libros, tinta y pergamino.

Algunas veces miraba cierto libro con más envidia por ser excesivamente caro pero nunca había tenido grandes problemas con el dinero. Por eso siempre que podía intentaba ayudar a Ron, no por lástima o pena, si no por que al sobrarle dinero algunas veces, no le importaba compartir.

Harry era un caso aparte. Tenía una inmensa fortuna para él solo. Aunque la mayoría de los casos la compartía con Ron, sin pensarlo si quiera. Casi siempre el pelirrojo no ponía pegas, pero a veces su orgullo le impedía recibir más cosas del dinero de Harry.

El niño-que-sobrevivió hubiera preferido tener una enorme familia y no haber tenido dinero. Por eso, a veces, envidiaba a Ron.

Aunque también era verdad que nunca miraba el precio de las cosas, simplemente las compraba. Pero no siempre había sido así. Antes de conocer la magia había tenido que limitarse a utilizar ropa de su primo, y, sin ningún capricho. Quizás gracias a ello no era un chico especialmente caprichoso y para nada consumidor.

Ron se levantó de la silla y dándole las gracias a Hermione la dejó trabajar en su deber. Luego se sentó en un sillón, pensativo, y todavía un poco colorado.

A pesar de la generosidad de sus amigos, Ron siempre sentía mucha vergüenza al pedirles dinero. A pesar de que siempre lo que pedía lo devolvía. Por eso siempre se decía que nunca tendría un numero excesivo de hijos, los suficientes para que vivieran bien y no tuvieran la necesidad de pedir a sus amigos.

Harry se sentó a su lado.

—Ey, ha llegado esto de tus padres —dijo tendiéndole un sobre.

Ron lo abrió con rapidez.

—¡Dinero! —exclamó sin poder contenerse.

Harry sonrió discretamente. De vez en cuándo (cuándo éste andaba deprimido por falta de dinero) engañaba a su amigo, metía un poco de dinero en un sobre y se lo daba en nombre de sus padres.

Ron sonrió metiéndose el dinero del sobre en el bolsillo.

—Qué raro —comentó—. Dijeron que no me podían mandar nada.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Ron se despidió de su amigo y subió las escaleras. Cómo siempre que recibía esas cartas con dinero de sus "padres" inesperadas le compraba un pequeño regalo a Hermione que luego metía discretamente en su mochila. Nunca Hermione les había contado que al menos tres veces por año descubría de improviso un obsequio entre sus deberes, pergaminos y plumas.

Ron se tumbó en la cama. Mañana le diría a Hermione que no le hacía falta. Por fin en todo el día se sintió mejor, odiaba pedirle dinero a la chica de la cuál estaba enamorado.

* * *

**N/A¡YAAAAAAAAAA ESTÁ! xD Por fin estoy de vuelta. Qué ganas. **

**Bueno, creo que podía haberlo echo mejor. Más profundo y reflexivo. Pero bueno, quizás cuando tenga más tiempo lo modifique... **

**Ay... ¿Qué tal os estan llendo las vacaciones? Aqui con mi familia no tenemos los reyes magos. Asi que se acabaron más pronto de lo normal. Y bueno, aunque echo muchíiiiiisimo de menos a mi familia, es toda una experencia estar toda rodeada de yanquis. xD Mola. Y bueno, es algo diferente y nuevo. **

**Besosssssssss a todas. Y todos, claro está. **


	27. No aguanto más

**HOLA A TODOS!**

**Si, ya estoy de vuelta. Y muy rápido. xD**

**Bueno, este es el ultimo vicio que escribí durante el verano. Es decir antes de leerme el septimo libro. xD**

**Lo quiero dedicar a todo el mundo que me ha estado leyendo. Pero sobre todo, a Biank, mi beta. xD Que me corrige todos mis horrores ortograficos con paciencia, y tacto. Y por ser siempre tan sincera, simpatica y dulce. ¡Te quierooo! ;)

* * *

**

**Vicio 29, Infierno**

Hermione frotó con esmero y energía la cafetera en lugar de utilizar la magia. Trabajar la ocupaba y la relajaba cuando estaba preocupada o tensa. La mente dejaba de pensar una y otra vez en lo que tanto la inquietaba. A veces limpiaba la alta e imponente estantería repleta de libros que había en el salón. Sacaba los libros y los ordenaba por orden alfabético del apellido de los autores.

Pero ésta vez no tenía ganas de hacer eso tampoco, por eso había decidido fregar dónde no necesitaba pensar en nada y simplemente concentrarse en dejar los utensilios, ya de por sí limpios, brillosos y resplandecientes.

Ron sentado en el sofá del salón leía el profeta. De vez en cuándo estiraba el cuello para echar un vistazo a la cocina dónde Hermione frotaba con fuerza una olla, o lo que fuera. Sabía que estaba nerviosa y que algo no andaba bien, pero esperaba que fuera ella la que diera el primer paso y le contara el problema.

Decidió esperar unos instantes antes de ir a preguntarle. Subió las escaleras de la casa y sigilosamente pasó delante de la habitación de sus hijos parándose un momento para contemplarles dormir plácidamente ajenos a todo. Un niño de tres años, Mike, dormía en una cama con sabanas con dibujitos de coches completamente destapado.

Le tapó bien y luego se acercó a la cuna del más pequeño: John, de apenas un año de edad. Luego tan silencioso cómo había entrado salió de la habitación, cerró tras de sí la puerta.

Después de haberse asegurado que los dos dormían tranquilamente y que nada andaba mal en el piso de arriba, bajó de nuevo y se encontró de nuevo a Hermione ésta vez con una sartén completamente concentrada en su limpieza.

Se sentó en una banqueta de la cocina. Luego miró a Hermione.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó paciente.

Hermione siguió frotando.

—Nada¿Qué me va a pasar? —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Hermione…

La castaña dejó la sartén y la esponja y mientras se secaba las manos en el delantal se sentó enfrente de su marido, su cuerpo estaba recorrido por ligeros espasmos.

Se secó las lágrimas.

—Ron… No puedo más. Esto es un infierno, llevamos años con esta guerra interminable, no sabemos cuándo va acabar esto —dijo mientras se dejaba coger las manos por Ron—. Tengo miedo por nuestros hijos, no aguanto más.

Ron asintió sin saber exactamente qué decir, cómo calmar a Hermione.

—Mione, tranquila, Harry ésta a punto de encontrar el penúltimo horcruxe, cuándo lo encuentre, ya podrá enfrentarse a quien-tú-ya… a V-voldemort —dijo mientras acariciaba las manos de la castaña.

— ¿Cuánto más vamos a tardar en encontrarlo? Hemos buscado en todas partes, nos hemos documentado arduamente y no hemos conseguido averiguar nada, ni una sola pista. Y tengo miedo que cuando lo descubramos, pues… haya muerto alguien.

Hermione tenía razón, la guerra duraba demasiado, y a pesar del duro trabajo que realizaban todos no terminaban de destruir todos los horcruxes. Voldemort y sus seguidores causaban muchos daños, grandes problemas para los muggles que eran cada vez más atacados. El ministerio no paraba de trabajar y al menos un auror moría cada semana.

Eran tiempo de horror y devastación. Los mortifagos no se detenían por nada y por nadie causando a través su paso la muerte y el terror. Hogwarts había sido cerrado, y la mayoría de los magos se encerraban en sus casas.

—Y luego está Ginny… —añadió Hermione—. Está fatal. Creo que ya no aguanta que Harry… bueno, no quiera estar con ella para protegerla.

— ¿Por qué no se lo dice a él? Quizás le haga cambiar de opinión.

Hermione soltó una risa llena de amargura.

—Ay Ron¿No entiendes? Ginny sabe que Harry espera que ella le entienda y no le dé explicaciones, que acepte su decisión y la respete. Y aunque no quiere decepcionarle lo pasa fatal, tiene miedo a que Harry muera sin haber tenido la oportunidad de aprovechar el tiempo con él, sin despedirse en condiciones.

Ron, apesadumbrado, bajó la cabeza.

—Cuándo en el funeral de Dumbledore me explicaste que rompieron pensé que Harry no aguantaría esa situación pero… me equivoqué.

Se quedaron los dos en silencio, pensando en Harry, en Ginny y en todo el dolor que causaba la guerra. En el infierno que supone vivirla.

—Ron… Tengo miedo que algún día, tú y yo caigamos, tú en una de tus redadas, y yo en el hospital. Eres un auror, siempre en peligro, y yo en San Mungo cómo medimaga estoy expuesta a un atentado, y, tengo que miedo que nuestros hijos sean huérfanos…. —murmuró la joven cambiando de tema.

—Siempre estarán los demás componentes de la Orden que protegerán a los niños y los cuidaran, o mismamente tus padres o los míos —la consoló Ron mientras pasaba los dos brazos por su cuello para abrazarla.

—Te quiero —murmuró Hermione al oído de su marido.

Ron sonrió.

—Yo también te quiero —susurró el chico.

Y así se quedaron largo tiempo abrazados uno al otro, sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos transmitiéndose uno al otro la calma y tranquilidad que necesitaban.

Una pequeña esperanza de vida, felicidad y paz latía débilmente en su interior.

* * *

**N/A: Jope, tres vicios más, y se acabó... Qué raro se hace...**

**Bueno... ¿Reviews? xD Muchas gracias a todos los reviews. Definitivamente me ponen súper contenta.**

**¡Os quiero!**


	28. ¿Quieres un autógrafo?

**¡Hola!**

**Siento haber tardado decadas en actualizar. Sé que no tengo perdón, y no me extrañaría que la mitad se ha olvidado de mi. Pero no sabeis lo atareada que he estado con los deberes. Puf, que desascostumbrada estaba, el semestre pasado fue pan comido y este, ni comparación.**

**En fin, no os aburro. El vicio va dedicado a todas y todos los que me leen. Y por supuesto a mi beta Biank, por que este vicio estaba plagadito de horrores** **ortograficos. **

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**Vicio 14, ego**

Era una mañana fría de primeros de Diciembre, el aire helado y poco acogedor ahuyentaba a los transeúntes que merodeaban con claros objetivos por las calles del Callejón Diagon. Villancicos se oían provenientes de las tiendas con más sentido de festividad. Aunque no eran muchos, todos los magos que recorrían la calle entraban sin nada de las tiendas, y salían repletos de regalos para Navidades que se acercaba poco a poco de manera tentadora y expectante.

Los peatones, enfundados en cálidos abrigos y envueltos en bufandas, gorros y guantes, recorrían las calles apresuraros de entrar en las tiendas dónde las estufas trabajaban incasablemente. Nadie en su sano juicio estaría bajo la tempestad. Y dado que salir para hacer las dichosas compras navideñas era algo requerido, el objetivo era pasar el menos tiempo posible expuesto en la calle al inhóspito frío.

El buen humor reinaba en el ambiente. La felicidad, la emoción de elegir regalos para familiares, amigos, padres, hijos, tíos o primos; esa tranquilidad solo típica de lugares dónde la paz gobierna. Y sí, se podía decir que el mundo mágico vivía una de sus épocas más pacíficas y felices.

Un hombre, de aspecto fuerte e intimidante, llamativo debido a una espesa mata de pelo pelirrojo, abrigado con una enorme chaqueta color caqui, las mejillas coloradas del frío, las manos metidas en sendos bolsillos de su abrigo, estaba de pie junto a una mujer igual de arropada que él. La mujer tenía un gorro enfundado hasta las orejas y contemplaba, impaciente, su respiración que se podía ver en el frío aire.

El hombre, Ron Weasley, cazador de los Chudley Cannons, esbozaba una gran sonrisa de satisfacción mientras miraba a un par de mujeres de unos aproximadamente veinticinco años mirando en su dirección. Todos los que le conocían verdaderamente bien sabían lo mucho que Ron adoraba tener admiradores. El placer que le hacía saber que gente a la que no conocía de nada, no solo se sabían su nombre sino que le miraban con una admiración tornada a suprema reverencia.

No es que Ron fuera arrogante. Sencillamente, su autoestima había subido mucho desde hacía unos años. Y puede parecer lo mismo, pero Ron no se creía superior a los demás. Es más, su genuina admiración por cualquier cosa se lo impedía.

Ron siguió sonriendo a las chicas que seguían mirando a su dirección. Les hizo un breve repaso con la mirada: ambas rubias de bote, ojos azules, una más alta que la otra, pero las dos vistiendo un estilo muy parecido. Las dos eran indudablemente guapas; Con sus túnicas a la última moda, marcando curvas y esa actitud seductora, no pudo despegar la mirada de ellas.

— ¡Ron! Espera que te limpie la baba que te vas a mojar el abrigo.

Ron desvió los ojos de las chicas y miró a su mujer confundido.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

— ¡Que dejes de mirar a ese par de chicas! Cómo se nos acerquen…

—Seguro que me han reconocido —dijo Ron hinchando pecho—. Los Chudley Canon están dejando de tener mala fama, cariño.

Hermione suspiró ruidosamente.

—Claro que sí, Ron. Claro que sí—miró a ambos lados, impaciente e irritada—. No sé qué le ha pasado a Harry, suele ser tan puntual. Y tenemos que ser los únicos pringados que esperamos afuera del Caldero Chorreante a que llegue.

—Si quieres entramos.

—Has sido tú el que ha dicho que le esperemos afuera.

—Bueno, he cambiado de opinión.

Hermione iba a replicar algo cuando de repente las dos chicas se acercaron hacia ellos a paso rápido moviendo las caderas con deleite bajo la mirada encandilada de Ron.

—Hola —dijo la más alta sin una pizca de vergüenza—. ¿Tú eres Ron Weasley, verdad?

Dada a la cercanía, Ron pudo observar el exceso de maquillaje de la chica. Se perdió en los ojos azules enmarcados de sombra de ojos púrpura. Aunque pudo observar que no tenían ni comparación con los ojos castaños de Hermione que tanto le volvían loco.

—El cazador de los Chudley Canon¿verdad? —intervino la otra chica, con menos seguridad.

Esa también era guapa, la cara más redondeada pero un par de mejillas sonrojadas observó Ron embelesado. Aunque, pensó, demasiado carmín. La cara de Hermione, sin excesos en maquillaje, era cien veces más guapa pensó para sí mismo.

Hermione miraba hacia a su alrededor sin ningún interés de lo que su marido hablara con esas chicas. Hacía varios años que se había acostumbrado a ello. Hermione sabía que Ron nunca se iría con otra mujer. Y que las miradas que echaba a otras chicas, era plenamente inocentes y que entre todas las mujeres del mundo siempre acabaría eligiéndola a ella.

Ron asintió con esa sonrisa que le gustaba calificar de seductora pero que Hermione siempre decía que le hacía parecer medio bobo.

— ¡Oh, somos grandes admiradoras tuyas! Mi hermana y yo siempre hemos estado con los Chudley Canon. Desde pequeñas —dijo sonriente la alta—. Y cada vez estamos más orgullos del equipo, sobre todo desde que estás de guardián.

Ron estaba totalmente encantado por las palabras de las dos jóvenes. Y es que tanto halago habían engordado su ego.

—Bueno, pues entonces creo que está más que claro que os podré firmar un...

— ¡Laurie¡Mira quién está ahí! —chilló de repente una de las dos desviando la atención de Ron.

La hermana se giró y abrió los ojos en platos al ver quién se acercaba a ellos.

— ¡Harry Potter! Eva¡debo de estar soñando!

Eva tenía la misma cara de ensimismamiento viendo cómo Harry Potter se acercaba a paso decido hacia ellos, aunque al ver al par de chicas tan excitadas, arqueó una ceja interrogando con la mirada a Hermione.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, y dado que las chicas la daban la espalda, se llevó un dedo a la cabeza e hizo círculos queriéndole explicar que estaban locas.

—Anda, Laurie, háblale tú primero. Oh dios mío, que vergüenza —dijo Eva llevándose las manos a la boca.

Ron se había quedado paralizado, su mano todavía en el bolsillo dado que había ido a buscar un bolígrafo para firmarlas un autógrafo. Tenía la boca agarrotada en una mueca de disgusto y resignación.

Mientras las dos chicas corrían para abalanzarse sobre el moreno, Hermione entrelazó su mano con la de Ron y se pegó a él.

—No te preocupes. Yo sigo siendo tu más fiel admiradora —susurró a su oído.

Ron se giró y miró detenidamente las facciones de Hermione.

—Y me puedes dar todos los autógrafos que quieras —añadió no pudiendo contener una pequeña sonrisa de diversión.

— ¿Interrumpo? —preguntó Harry al tiempo que tosía indiscretamente.

Sujetaba con ambas manos su elegante chaqueta negra, y parecía visiblemente aliviado de haberse librado de sus fans con tanta facilidad.

—Después de robar fans, y llegar tarde, creo que nos merecemos una buena excusa. ¿No? —dijo Ron un poco resentido.

Harry y Hermione se rieron ruidosamente.

De repente, un hombre de mediana edad, una barba negra, y aspecto de haber bebido más alcohol de lo debido, salió del Caldero Chorreante y se acercó corriendo hacia ellos.

— ¡Ron Weasley! No me podía creer que eras tú cuando te he visto desde la ventana —exclamó al tiempo que le daba al pelirrojo un cálido abrazo—. ¡Todavía estoy impresionado por tu actuación durante el último partido!

Ron los ojos abiertos de la emoción y la respiración cortada por el fuerte abrazo, miró a Hermione y Harry con ojos de cordero degollado. Hermione ignoró la silenciosa súplica de auxilio de su marido y susurró: _"¿No querías fans, cariño?"_

* * *

**Bueno, ya está. Mucho más ligerito y gracioso que el anterior. xD Jajaja.**

**Vicio 28, señores. Tengo ya escrito el siguiente que será "Vicio 11, Quebrar". Y todavía me falta el vicio "27: control". Del que no tengo ni idea de que escribir. xD Y es que ahora la mente la tengo super ocupada en pensar sobre el baile que tengo dentro de dos semanas, en plan, super americano. xD Jajaja. Ya tengo el vestido (azul claro, precioso, con flores super chulas en negro. No sé es precioso. xD) y los tacones (unos negros, en punta). xD Sé que no os interesa, pero estoy tan emocionada. xD ¡Y me van a maquillar gratis! Una de una tienda, solo habrá que pagar por el brillo de labios. Puf, que emocion. Jajajaja. Siento aburriros, pero como veis estoy entusiasmada.**

**Muchos besos y saludos de la escritora más pesada de fanfiction.**


	29. De padres y novios

**Hi people, **

**Ya sé hace una eternidad que no me paso. Si, es que soy una vaga redomada. Os juro que a veces paso media hora en Internet y me doy cuenta que no he hecho nada productivo. ¿Terrible, verdad? **

**Bueno, el sábado pasado fue el baile que comenté. Puf… fenomenal. Me lo pasé de miedo. Bailando y todo. Para las que les interese tres chicos me sacaron a bailar. xD Aunque no había mucha gente era un pequeño baile y no había ningun chico que me gustara me lo pasé genial. **

**Si alguno de mis normales reviews quiere ver fotos que me lo diga que le doy una página web (Es que no sé que tipo de personas leen mis historias xD) **

**En fin, siento este rollazo. Que la gente viene a leer historias no mi vida. xD Qué egocentrica soy. **

**Besos.**

**

* * *

**

**Vicio 11, Quebrar.**

—Ron, por favor, te lo vuelvo a repetir. Cálmate. Estando como una furia no vas a lograr nada —advirtió una mujer de pelo castaño con las manos en las caderas.

El hombre paseaba una y otra vez por el salón de la casa, murmurando palabrotas e insultos.

—Hermione, cuándo pille a ese chico, se va enterar de quién soy. Igualito a su padre…

—Ron, tú, no vas a hacer nada. En primer lugar todavía no hemos hablado con Rose. Son solo suposiciones.

— ¿Suposiciones? Vemos a nuestra hija llorar y sin despedirse de la serpiente de pacotilla de su novio cuando a lo mejor no se ven en todo el verano y es su último curso en Hogwarts y¿son solo suposiciones?

—Ron… Se llama Scorpius. Y creo que deberías dejar de lado todos los resentimientos y prejuicios del pasado, Draco Malfoy se ha reintegrado en la sociedad. Se merece una segunda oportunidad. Y desde luego, su hijo no tiene la culpa de tus resquemores con su padre.

Ron bufó y se dio la vuelta, visiblemente molesto con su esposa.

—Pensé que estabas de mi lado.

—Y lo estoy —dijo la mujer en un tono más suave después se acercó a su marido y lo abrazó por la espalda.

—No soporto que nadie haga daño a mi hija —murmuró el pelirrojo, la voz de repente apagada y ronca.

—Yo tampoco. Pero no podemos acusar a diestro y siniestro. ¿No crees? Primero debemos ir a preguntar a Rose y que ella nos cuente su historia.

—Bah, no os contara nada. Todo es culpa de ese estúpido de Malfoy —dijo un chico alto y flacucho.

Tenía el pelo rojo como su padre y una sonrisa traviesa. Hugo Weasley tenía quince años y era un digno sobrino de George y Fred Weasley, que aunque a este último nunca había conocido, sí que había oído hablar de todas sus hazañas.

—Hugo, cuéntame. ¿Qué le ha hecho? —Ron le pasó el brazo encima del hombro para hablar confidencialmente con él.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Hugo, cómo les cuentes algo le diré a Lena que te gusta —se oyó una voz peligrosamente enfadada.

Una chica alta y de pelo extremadamente enmarañado y pelirrojo acaba de entrar en la habitación. Tenía los brazos cruzados y una expresión desafiante en la cara.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! —exclamó muy sonrojado.

Y es que su punto débil se llamaba Lena. Vestía mil colores al mismo tiempo, fumaba a escondidas y era una amante declarada de las Criaturas Mágicas. Y todas las bromas iban dedicadas a ella.

—Rose, no te enfades con tu hermano. Solo quiere ayudar —dijo Hermione acercándose a ella—. Estamos preocupados por ti.

—No hay nada de lo que estar preocupado —La voz de Rose sonó temblorosa y apunto de quebrarse.

—Oh, Rose. Ven —Hermione alzó los dos brazos en dirección de su hija y la abrazó vigorosamente.

Luego la guió hacía el sofá y se sentó a su lado. En la cara de Rose dos solitarias lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

—Dime qué te ha hecho ese desgraciado —dijo Ron cerrando los puños al ver su hija llorar.

Rose se limpió las lágrimas y suspiró ruidosamente.

—No es su culpa. Simplemente la relación se ha quebrado.

Ron fue a abrir la boca de nuevo pero Hermione le fulminó con la mirada y llevándose un dedo a la boca, le indicó que se callara.

Hugo estaba en un rincón de la habitación intentando pasar desapercibido y que no le echaran de la conversación, pero con una mirada severa Hermione logró que se eclipsara discretamente. Cuando solo estuvieron los tres, Rose se decidió a hablar.

—Peleamos cómo nunca lo habíamos hecho… Estábamos hablando de Hogwarts de los últimos días en el castillo y lo diferente que sería la vida después. Y no sé cómo la conversación degenero a que nos separaríamos y que no nos veríamos tanto cómo en Hogwarts.

Rose se calló de súbito.

—Y empezamos a discutir sobre lo que queríamos estudiar… Y sin saber cómo estábamos llamándonos de todo… Y él dijo que debíamos dejarlo, que sería lo mejor.

Rose, al terminar de hablar, bajó la mirada y no pudo reprimir un sollozo.

—Rose… Esto todavía tiene arreglo. Está claro que estabais nerviosos pensando en el futuro, en que todo será distinto pero la situación todavía tiene arreglo.

Hermione acarició el pelo de su hija.

—Si tu padre y yo nos hubiéramos dado por vencidos al cabo de cada pelea, vosotros dos, Hugo y tú, no estaríais aquí.

Ron sonrió nostálgico.

—Aún siendo novios teníamos nuestras discusiones… Tu madre podía pasar tres días sin dirigirme la palabra.

—Ron…

—Y bueno, me acuerdo en el primer año de aniversario, cómo se enfadó conmigo por que se me olvidó la fecha.

—Cariño… —La voz de Hermione sonaba terriblemente peligrosa.

—Y la vez en que le regalé a Hugo por su cumpleaños una pistola que lanzaba gelatina… Todavía recuerdo su grito cuando vio todo el sofá cubierto por gelatina roja.

—RONALD. Ya basta. Creo que tu hija no necesita estar al tanto de _todas _nuestras peleas.

Ron, arrepentido, bajó la cabeza.

—Mira Rose, lo que tienes que hacer es arreglar las cosas con Scorpius. Eso está claro, por que…

Hermione fue interrumpida por el vuelo de una de majestuosa lechuza. Era blanca y de un tamaño imponente. Había entrado por la ventana del salón y fue inmediatamente dirigida a Rose.

—Hércules —murmuró Rose—. La lechuza de Scorpius.

Cogió apresuradamente la pequeña nota atada en la pata de la altanera lechuza, y la abrió apresuradamente, las manos temblorosas y la respiración acelerada.

—Mamá, Scorpius va a venir dentro de unos minutos. ¿No te importa? —preguntó la joven con los ojos brillantes de felicidad y mirando esperanzada a su madre.

—Por supuesto que no —La voz de Ron se alzó en la sala—. No permito ningún Malfoy entrar en mi casa.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Claro que puede.

Rose soltó un chillido y fue hacia la chimenea para decirle a Scorpius que podía venir. Al cabo de unos minutos en la chimenea apareció un joven. Era rubio y esbelto. Era la duplica idéntica de Draco Malfoy a sus diecisiete años.

—Buenas tardes señor y señora Weasley —dijo educadamente.

Ron le lanzó un gruñido como única respuesta.

—Buenas tardes, Scorpius¿Qué tal tus padres? —preguntó Hermione tomando la palabra.

—Muy bien, señora Weasley.

—Oh, llámame Hermione.

Scorpius asintió, luego miró hacia Rose y de repente lucía intimidado y toda la seguridad que había tenido desde que había entrado en la sala pareció haberse evaporado mágicamente.

—Hola Rose. ¿Podemos hablar?

Rose asintió tímidamente y se lo llevó hacia fuera del salón por una puerta que daba al jardín. En cuanto hubieron salido de la habitación, Ron bufó ruidosamente.

—Ron, tranquilo. Piensa en tu hija. Ese chico la hace verdaderamente feliz.

Ron suspiró y pareció relajarse.

—Ay, Hermione. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? Eres la única capaz de arreglar lo que se da por roto, quebrado o perdido.

Hermione se rió por lo bajo, dejándose llevar por los piropos de su marido. Ron se acercó y se sentó a su lado en el sofá. Hermione se tumbó en su pecho, sonriente.

—Sin ti, yo sería un caso perdido.

—Ay, Ron. Yo también te quiero —dijo suspirando y levantando la cabeza para darle un suave beso en la boca. Ron correspondió al beso y mordió con delicadeza el labio inferior de su mujer.

— ¡Papá¿Dónde demonios tiene la mano Scorpius? —gritó una voz haciéndoles separar bruscamente.

Hugo había aparecido de la nada y miraba con mucha atención a través del ventanal que daba al jardín. Ahí, Scorpius y Rose se besaban con demasiada pasión.

— ¡Será degenerado! Ese se va a enterar de quién es Ron Weasley.

Hermione se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se hundió con más fuerza en el sofá cuando vio a su marido caminando, seguido de Hugo, directo hacia Rose y Scorpius.

* * *

**Bueno, ahora si os soy sincera, es el pennultimo capitulo pero el último capitulo: ni lo tengo escrito, ni sé de que escribirlo. Es de esto que por mucho que uno se estruje el cerebro no sale nada. Tengo una idea pero no es la que más me gusta. Es con la palabra "Control". ¿Alguna idea? xD Me harían un gran bien.**

**En fin... Muchos besos gente. Muchas gracias por los reviews. Os quiero :) **


	30. Algo que contar

**¡Hola a todos! **

**Después de tanto tiempo… Siento mucho el retraso, la verdad es que he estado ocupada, y bueno… ¡mañana me cambio de familia! Por fin, después de tanto problema. Y lo peor es que la madre después de haberse portado tan mal conmigo ahora no para de decirme que me quede… asi que cómo os imaginareis son momentos muy tensos, y puf, espero que ya se acabe todo… Espero que todavía os acordeis de mi… jaja**

**Este vicio se lo dedico a todas/os que habéis leido este fic con tanta lealtad, y que habeís dejado reviews en todos o casi todos los capitulos. Me han subido el ánimo en muchas ocasiones, y bueno… me chiflan. También a las personas que me han leido pero… que no se han decidido a dejarme algún review. **

**También se lo dedico a Ana, y a Gemma, que son de las pocas amigas fuera de Fanfiction que me han leido… ¡Gracias chicas! ¡Os quiero mucho, y muchas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo!**

**Y por supuesto a Biank, mi beta, a la que estoy eternamente agradecida por haber soportado tener que hacer las correciones, y que me ha ayudado tanto en la gramática, redacción y ortografía. **

**Ya sin mucho más preámbulo os dejo para que leais el fic.**

**¡Nos vemos al final!**

* * *

**Vicio 24, Control.**

La joven evaluó la sala en la que se encontraba. Observó a las personas peculiares que la llenaban y se crujió el dedo índice en un acto de nerviosismo mientras miraba al matrimonio que tenía delante. Algún día tendría que decidirse a interrumpirles en su amena discusión sobre si desaparecer sin cuidado era muy peligroso o tampoco era algo relevante.

Las discusiones de sus padres que a veces divertían a los que tuvieran la ocasión de presenciarlas, se podían oír sobre todo tipo de cosas: elfos domésticos, lo que un niño de cinco años no debería saber, trabajo e incluso del por qué la tierra era redonda. Sin embargo, en ese momento, Rose maldijo que sus padres tuvieran que empezar una discusión —que ellos insistían en llamar una amistosa charla con diferentes puntos de vista—, y se aclaró la garganta dispuesta a interrumpirles.

—Ejem, papá, mamá… Ya está, papá se apareció sin prestar mucha atención y tú mamá, ya le has llamado la atención; creo que podemos hablar de otras cosas. —dijo Rose nerviosa y mirando seriamente a ambos adultos.

Hermione se sonrojó al ser regañada por su propia hija.

—Bueno, si tienes tanta prisa por cambiar de conversación, tienes algo importante que decirnos —dijo Hermione mirando suspicaz a su hija—. ¿Has hecho algo que debamos saber?

—Hermione, que la niña no quiere oír por séptima vez algún regaño tuyo, no tiene que significar que haya hecho algo malo.

Rose rodó los ojos. ¿Por qué tuvo que elegir el día en el que estaban enfadados el uno al otro para contarles lo que iba a contarles?

Por buenas razones por supuesto: Hugo había salido a casa de un amigo y no iba a estar en medio, así que la intimidad le ayudaría a confesarse, llevaban dos días de vacaciones de verano por lo que sus padres todavía estaban bajo la felicidad de tenerles en casa de nuevo y al día siguiente se iba a casa de la abuela para pasar unos días (si estuvieran muy enfadados los podría perder de vista). Ya no podía esperar y menos a que se enteraran de alguna forma más obvia.

Se alegró de haber tenido la idea de contarles la noticia delante de tanta gente, en ese abarrotado bar lleno de muggles, lo cual impediría que su padre se decidiera a hacer algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría. Las manos le sudaban, así que las restregó contra la tela de su vaquero. Podía notar una gota de sudor recorrer su espalda, su cuerpo temblaba del nerviosismo. No sabía como empezar.

Todavía recordaba cuando era pequeña y había roto el marco con la foto de bodas de sus padres. Había sido uno de sus momentos más angustiosos, hasta que se decidió a decírselo a ellos. En ese momento también eligió un buen momento para hacerlo: El cumpleaños de su abuela. Abrazada a Molly, después de que está hubiera soplado las velas, había dicho con una vocecita inocente "Papá, mamá, lo siento. El otro día rompí el marco de la foto de vuestra boda". Se había echado a llorar en parte por el nerviosismo y en parte para ablandar a sus padres y que no se enfadaran demasiado con ella. Había sido difícil pero una vez hecho se había quedado mucho mejor, y sus padres no se habían enfadado ya que se había enterado el mismo día que lo rompió al rebuscar debajo de su cama.

Pero esta vez era muy distinto. Lo que iba a decirles iba a cambiarles la vida por completo. Y no habría vuelta atrás.

—Papá, mamá tiene razón. Tengo que contaros algo.

Hermione miró a su marido con una sonrisa de satisfacción y autosuficiencia. Ron se encogió de brazos incapaz de decir algo. Ya tenía claro que con su mujer era agotador discutir, era una de las razones por las que se había enamorado de ella a fin de cuentas. Miró a su hija con expectación; Rose se mordió el labio inferior sin tener idea de cómo empezar.

—Bueno… va a sonar increíble, y, no os lo habréis esperado; quiero que conservéis la calma —dijo despacio eligiendo con cuidado las palabras—. Estoy embarazada.

A Rose le pareció que el bar se había quedado en silencio, simples imaginaciones suyas, pero el tiempo sí que parecía haberse quedado parado en su mesa. Sus padres se habían quedado mudos.

— ¿Qué tu estás qué? —balbuceó Hermione.

Ron se echó a reír. Una enorme e indiscreta carcajada mientras daba un puñetazo a la mesa. Rose le miró boquiabierta; se había imaginado cien mil reacciones por parte de su padre, pero en ninguna de ellas se reía. Se enfadada, lloraba, se iba decepcionado, pero ¿reírse? Ni en su mayor sueño podría imaginarse semejante reacción.

—Ay, Hermione, cómo se nota que es una Weasley… Estas bromas de mal gusto solo la gastaría una digna sobrina de los gemelos —dijo mientras se limpiaba una lágrima de la risa—. Lo mejor es que por un primer momento me lo he creído.

Rose se echó a llorar. No pudo evitarlo, y quizás como aquella vez en el cumpleaños de su abuela, esperó que les ablandara.

—Papá, es verdad. Estoy embarazada. Me enteré hace dos semanas, pero no sabía cómo contároslo. Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la cabeza, intentando respirar hondo y pensar con claridad. Mientras tanto, Ron se puso lívido, y amarillo mientras se levantaba de la silla.

—Papá, ¿estás bien? Estás muy blanco —inquirió Rose preocupada.

—Voy al baño —dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.

Se oyó un golpe sordo y Rose y Hermione exclamaron de sorpresa al ver a Ron derrumbarse en el suelo.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Diablos, que dolor de cabeza. ¿Qué hago tumbado en el suelo? Abro poco a poco los ojos y rodeándome, diez cabezas me miran con curiosidad. A pocos centímetros de mi cara tengo la de otro hombre con una barba tan larga que al tocar mi cuello me provoca cosquillas muy molestas. Abre la boca hablando hacia alguien, pero sus palabras me llegan lejanas y no entiendo lo que dice, sin embargo me enseña unos dientes amarillentos y un olor fétido se escapa y me hace despertarme completamente. Oigo con claridad lo que ahora dice:

—Parece que le ha bajado la tensión súbitamente. Le aconsejo que repose lo suficiente para recobrarse.

—Muchas gracias, doctor. Menos mal que estaba usted aquí…

—No hay de qué señora. Eso si, manténgale fuera de sustos, que ya no es un jovenzuelo.

Intento quejarme y decirle que vieja su madre pero solo el esfuerzo de abrir la boca me parece demasiado. Entre Hermione y el doctor -que se cree muy listillo- me ayudan a ponerme en pie. Mi cabeza da vueltas y aliviado cierro los ojos cuando me sientan en la silla en la que estaba minutos antes.

Y entonces lo recuerdo todo. Rose. Bebé. Rose y bebé juntos. Me da la sensación que me voy a desmayar de nuevo y la verdad, lo prefiero a tener que pensar en lo sucedido.

—Papá, lo siento mucho. Scorpius va a ocuparse del niño. No se va desentender. Además… nos queremos casar.

Lo que faltaba, ahora sí que veo todo borroso. Y de repente parecen que echan un telón y veo todo negro. De nuevo.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

— ¿No podías esperar un poco más para soltarle la segunda bomba? —regañó Hermione a Rose mientras ponía un paño de agua fría en la frente de su marido—. Y tú también, que más te vale, desmayarte dos veces seguidas. Menudo numerito habéis montado los dos.

—Auch —se quejó Ron mientras se removía en el sillón de su casa.

Rose estaba sentada en otro sillón, tenía la cabeza baja y la mirada perdida en las arrugas de la alfombra. Intentó pensar en cómo le iba a Scorpius en la otra punta de la ciudad, diciéndoles a sus padres que se iba a casar con una Weasley; casi le hizo gracia la situación de tan solo imaginársela.

Se llevó una mano a la barriga. No es lo que esperaba para su futuro: recién Hogwarts terminado y estar embarazada. Sí, el futuro tenía un color negro, muy negro, pero tenía a Scorpius a su lado. Y aunque el bebé había llegado por sorpresa, sin permiso, lo quería por igual por que era suyo. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Y le daba igual lo que la gente dijera o pensara. Aunque fuera tener un bebé pensaba seguir estudiando. Scorpius y ella habían hablado, se iban a ayudar mutuamente; Scorpius le había dicho sobre la herencia de su abuelo.

—Rose… ¿Cómo puedes estar embarazada?

—Muy fácil, un hombre y una mujer que se quieren tienen sex…

—Ya sé _cómo_ te quedaste embarazada —dijo Ron intentando no imaginarse la escena—. ¿PERO CON UN MALFOY? ¿Y tan joven? ¿Y…, y…?

— ¿Y tu futuro? —dijo Hermione seria y muy preocupada—. Rose, un niño es una enorme carga. No sé como has podido ser tan irresponsable. ¿Cómo has podido arruinarte la vida de esa manera? ¿No te hemos enseñado nada?

Rose se incorporó.

— ¡Ya lo sé! Sé que es un gran error, pero no me he arruinado la vida de ninguna manera. Un bebé es algo de lo que hay que alegrarse, y aunque no sea el momento más adecuado Scorpius y yo lo recibimos con los brazos abiertos. Y vamos a hacer todo lo posible para salir adelante, no será fácil, pero lo lograremos por que estamos juntos y eso es lo que importa.

Hermione se dejó caer en el sillón, agotada y vencida.

—Supongo que tienes razón… Sigo pensando que has sido muy irresponsable. En fin, lo hecho, hecho está. Y me siento orgullosa de que estés tan decidida a afrontar tus problemas —dijo mirando a Rose.

Ron seguía de pie, inmóvil mirando al infinito, se masajeó la frente.

—Tu madre tiene razón… No hay nada que podamos hacer más que… aceptar a ese bebé con los brazos abiertos —dijo mirando con ternura a Rose­.

—Ahora sí, tenemos un montón de cosas de qué hablar. Nada de Quidditch en nueve meses, ni… —empezó a decir Hermione autoritaria mientras su hija ponía los ojos en blanco.

Lo que Rose no sabía era todas las charlas que tendría que escuchar a lo largo de los siguientes nueve meses. Aunque ni comparación con Scorpius, al que… su padre hasta llegaría a enseñarle a usar métodos en contracepción muggles.

THE END.

* * *

**Ta táaaan. Ya está… Qué triste, después de tanto tiempo. Jajaja. Aunque menudo alivio. No sé en este último mes en EEUU si tendré tiempo, pero está claro que éste verano me voy a poner loca a escribir. Tengo miles de historias en la cabeza, muchas de las lectoras me habéis dado excelentes ideas. ¡Gracias!**

**Gracias a las que me dieron ideas para este vicio. Todas me gustaron, pero tuve que elegir. Espero que os haya gustado el fic. **

**Por último. Mi queridísima beta tiene un anuncio que me ha pedido que incorporara al final del fic. **

_**Lectores de este fic, lamento muchísimo la larga espera pero no le echen la culpa a la escritora (Irene) que ya lo tenía desde hace mucho; la culpa fue de la beta-reader (o sea yo xD) porque no tuve nada de tiempo para corregirlo, pero aquí lo tienen y espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Felicidades Ire, por haber terminado tu tabla :D**_

Atte. Biank Radcliffe (beta-reader oficial de Pericles y orgullosa de serlo :D)

**Bueno, espero que hayais disfrutado de cada una de las viñetas. Y espero seguir viendoos por mis historias (cuando actualice y escriba nuevas xD)**

**¡Muchas gracias por todo! Y… ¿reviews de despedida? xD Jajaja.**


End file.
